Porque a mi
by Meicki
Summary: Un amor prohibido entre Hinamori Amu, una chica cualquiera y Tsukiyomi Ikuto Capitan de las Fuerzas del dictador... A nivel global un dictador controla todo el mundo, en especial en Tokio...pasara algo entre este Amor Prohibido...Lemon-nya
1. Introduccion

Oolis ...este es mi segundo fic

jiiji bueno tiene los mismos personajes de " Shugo Chara Mansu: Mi propia Continuacion Amuto"


	2. Todo comenzo aqui

Ola de nuevo

Presentando a la linda bipolar parte buena Mip

Mip: Oliss

Presentando a la HIJA DE CHUCKY bipolar Map

Map: no jodan solo escriban a mi neko

Mip: Ahorita sha

Map Shugo chara ni sus personajes nos pertenecen

Mip: Son autoridad de Peach-pit

* * *

**Todo comenzo aqui**

Amu Pov

Hola, me llamo Hinamori Amu, bueno en verdad no se si soy Hinamori, con tantos hombres que se ha metido mi madre que yo que sabre quien es mi verdadero padre,mi padre pues se cree el cuentito de que mi mama se fue a comprar, ya que quedo ciego 5 años atras, mi hermana Ami, que habra sido de ella, la he visto varias veces saliendo semi desnuda de bares o lo que sean, con guardias detras de ella, pervertidos... volviendo me llamo Amu, estatura normal, ni muy baja ni muy alta, fisico...bueno noes que este plana ni que sea un monumento, tamaño normal, mi pelo...bueno ahi si esta largooooo, me llega a la rodilla, soy pelirosada y oji ambar, amo que mi pelo dance en el viento, pero como tengo que correr y correr por mi vida todos los dias; me lo amarro en una cola alta, ...quieren saber porque corro tanto...pues veran...desde que ese maldito dictador Shin Okisama **( Shin de Amnesia solo que otro apellido)** nos condeno a todos, y no solo a Tokio les advierto, manda a nivel global, pero sinceramente aun no se como controla tantos paises,lo siento...otra vez cambie el tema, bueno se apodero de todo a nivel global gracias a que ...mando asesinos a cada pais **( solo imaginen pes pq ni yo se como cuantos paises ahi)**, para matar al presidente de ahi, y cuando la mayoria de paises se quedaron sin nadie con quien gobernar, vino una gran guerra, no saben lo horrible que fue ver toda esa gente muriendo solo por comida y terreno, gente inocente.. y ...el ...ese desgraciado...dio la fabulosa idea de "liberar" al mundo de toda esa guerra, si lo declaraban dictador del mundo...y estupidamente le hicieron caso, ahora nadie puede impedir su mandato...el se refugia en lo que era la compañia Easter, solo que ahora lo han reforzado la seguridad y hay guardias por dokier **( oh invente una palabra, Map: que carajo es dokier)**...bueno ahora les dejo de contar la vida de ese infelis...tengo que correr...

- Osh mocosa ven aqui, sabes que no puedes salir a esta hora, los niños como tu solo salen de a 12 a.m...- reclamo un guardia del dictador, el con mucha ventaja estaba en su moto voladora**( imaginen pes, es Tokio, es Japon)**

- No soy una niña idiota- le grite debido a la corrida que me estaba dando- ran cambio de personalidad

- Hai Amu-chan -me dijo mi chara

_Hopt, Step, Jump_

- Que carajo- dijo el guardia mientras me veia saltando de casa en casa debido a mis alitas en los pies

- Muy bien Ran- le agradeci a mi chara

- ;- me guiño el ojo

- Amu..tienes compañia- me dijo mi pequeña chara Miki

- En serio- me dije a mi misma

- Corre-desu - me grito mi chara Suu

- Tu puedes- tambien me animaron mi chara Dia y mi chara Luna **( Mip:Aparace en Shugo Chara Mansu: Mi propia continuacion Amuto)** al ver que mas guardias me segian detras mio, pero peor traian...traian...los paralizadores...odio esas cosas, son un latigo electrico...duele jsacjld

- Solo tengo 16, es mucho para mi- pense

- Game over- les dije a esos guardias cuando me meti en una casa abandonada...

- Eh- dijeron los guardias por mi gran azañz..lo cual chocaron con un antiguo panel que estaba al frente

- Oigan..otra vez se les escapo un niña- dijo un peliazul en frente de ellos

Fin de Amu Pov

Pov Normal

-etto- dijeron nerviosos los tres guardias al ver al peliazul en frente de ellos- go..gomen Ikuto-sama...no no volvera a pasar

- Que parte de que me llamen Señor Tsukiyomi no entienden imbeciles- dijo con superioridad el peliazul, llamado Ikuto o.. senor Tsukiyomi, al parecer los estaba intimidando con una gran garra azul en su mano...

- Kyaaaaaa...gomen SEñor Tsukiyomi- gritaron muy asustados los tres guardias

- Jajaj...intimidados por Ikuto-nyaa - dijo burlon Yoru, su pequeño chara tipo gato

- Torpes- lo acompaño en su burla Yakashi- su segundo chara tipo gato violinista

- Mhpt- hizo un gesto el peliazul con el cual los cuatro se fueron de ese lugar...pero

Amu Pov

- Se fueron...Luna- le susurre a mi chara

- Hai- me respondio

Sali con precaucion..a veces a Luna le gusta meterme en problemas..solo para usar cambio de caracter...

- Game Over- me dijo una voz tapandomelo ojos

- Mierda- dije en voz baja

- ...- se quedo un rato ensilencio hasta que - jajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajaj

Me quede en shock por eso, espera...esa risa la conosco..., voltee lentamente..y adivinen la sorpresa que me lleve...

- Kukaiii- le grite...no me gustaba que me hiciera esas bromas- casi me matas del susto

- Jajajaj, Hinamori si hubieras visto tu cara...eso fue oro..jajj..- se reia y reia

Fin de Amu Pov

Kukai Pov

jajja como adoro acerle esas bromas a Hinamori, es tan facil de fastidiar jajaj...ahhh...oigan no malinterpreten nada...ella y yo somos amigos nada mas, aun no encuentro " mi media naranja" tampoco que quisiera tener mi novia citrica...

- Oye , te ves agitada otra vez te persiguieron le pregunte por ver su cara chaposa

- Supongo- me dijo orgullosa

- jajaj...- me detube en seco...estaba escuchando las sirenas de las motos- Daichi- le grite a mi chara

- Hai , Kukai- me respondio con un cambio de caracter, el me daba una patineta aerea

- Luna- le dijo a su chara- la escoba

-Hai, Mahonohoki...- dijo mientras salia de Hinamori una escoba de madera tipo brujita **( Mahonohoki significa Escoba Voladora Magica)**

**- **Una carrera Hinamori- le propuse a mi amiga..

- Si tu quieres- me dijo con orgullo

- Vengan aca mocosos- dijeron los mismos guardias de antes

- Bakas, son los mismos de antes- dijo en voz baja

- A corr- fui interrumpido al ver que un guardia, peliazul estaba enfrente de nosotros, solo que ...el tenia charas, dos para ser especifico, y unas ¿ unas orejas y cola de gato?

Fin de Kukai Pov

Amu Pov

Orejas y cola de gato...nani...aparte de ganarnos a mi y Kukai, no esta muy no se grandecito para hacer cosplay

- Que pena, llegaron hasta aqui- dijo el peliazul con un tono frio y serio, sacando una garra de su mano

- Osh, entiendo que la garra sea para intimidar...pero en serio son necesarias las orejas y cola- le dije con cara chibi tipo anime

- Oe- me dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

- Ikuto...acabalos de una vez- dijo una rubia ojimorada atras suyo

- Hai- le rspondi el ojiazul

- Chotto...- dije en mi ultimo esfuerzo- Luna...

- ...- sequedo en silencio hasta que entendio mi señal facial- Dombi Dumbi Chambas **( eso si lo invente) **

- Que caraj- se quedo sorprendido el peliazul al ver que habia una nube morarada en frente de ellos- ustedes no- completo la rubia

- No se nos escapan- acompaño al peliazul la rubia, jalando ella del brazo a Kukai y el ojiazul jalandome del brazo

- No te escapas, niña- dijo el chico raro neko acercandose a mi cara

- Ikutoo- le reclamo la rubia al ver al chico neko tan cerca de mi

- A que quieres Utau- la miro con cara de arruina fiesta

-Son novios- pregunto mi metiche amigo Kukai

-Ojala- dijo la rubia mirando el suelo deprimida, claro que aun sugetando el brazo de Kukai

-Oe, mi brazo tambien siente sabes- dijo el bromista de Kukaii, al ver que la rubia le apretaba el brazo

- A gomen- dijo soltando su brazo sin tener en cuenta que Kukai saldria corriendo- oeee

- Bye bye, ojala pase algo con ustedes tortolitos- dijo mi amigo Kukai subiendome a su patineta

- Ves lo que pasa cuando te pones sentimental- dijo con cara chibi el pelizul

- ..Ba...bakaaaaa- grito la pelirubia - oni- tan baka baka baka...

Baka...aun no estabamos muy lejos de ellos, pero si mis oidos no fallan la rubia le dijo Oni- tan

- Son hermanos- dijo el curioso de Kukai acercandose a ellos

- Si algun problema, soy la hermana menor del Capitan de las Fuerzas del Dictador, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Utau y el es mi hermano Tsukiyomi Ikuto, o mejor dicho el Señor Tsukiyomi..- dijo molesta Utau

- Utau, no cuentes a los extraños nada- dijo ignorante su hermano

- Si utau utau- dijo su chara angelito

- Callate Eru- dijo otra chara diablita pateandola ala otra chara

- Iru..baka- dijo mientras desaparecia con una estrellita

- Ikuto...baka..BAKAAAA- grito la pequeña Tsukiyomi avalanzandose a su hermano, como siestuviese repitiendo la escena de Shugo Chara capitulo 29

- Etto- dijimos Kukai y yo

- Baka bak- dijo Utau tratando de robarle un beso a su hermano, pero el la detubo

- Somos hermanos, cuantas veces te lo he repetido- dijo molesto Ikuto

- Pero- dijo deprimida Utau

- Fin de la discucion- termino la conversacion molesto

- Oe necesitas relajarte un poco, no crees- le dijo el optimista Kukai a Utau

- Lo se...oe que hago hablando con ustedes, guar- se detubo al ver que su hermano se habia ido con los demas guardias

- jaja te dejaron- se rio Kukai

- ...no molestes, solo eres un niño tratando de parecer mayor- dijo la tsundere de Utau

- Oe no me digas niño- le dijo Kukai

- Demuestralo, nadie me ha podido ganar comiendo ramen, si me ganas ...no eres un niño..- dijo desafiante

- Acepto- acepto el desafio kukai

- Oe Kukai- le reclame ya que me estaba dejando sola por esa competencia..

- Lo siento Hinamori- se despidio llendose con la ojimorada

- ASh, ese Kukai...mejor sera que vuelva antes de que anochesca- me dije a mi misma

* * *

Lo siento por haber comenzado con Kutau

ESque quiero que el Amuto llegue con su tiempo

o si no me quedo solo con dos caps bueno

los que no saben quien es Luna, es la chara brujita de Amu

o existe ni en el anime ni manga pero si buscan Amulet cross va a aparecer

y Yakashi es no existe, bueno si esel huevo negro que aparece en el ultimo capitulo de Doki

Se los explico Es un neko como Ýoru

El pelo como el de Chika Zombie loan

Tiene un moño de corbata en el cuello un arete de oro en na de sus orejas, pantalones como el uniforme de Ikuto y un violin

bye bye

dejen reviews


	3. Prision o una cita con un Neko Hentai

Prision o una cita con un Neko Hentai

Olissss

Map: les adelanto el final

Mip: te mato si lo haces

Map: si mama te descubre escribiendo te mata

Mip: no es mi culpa que su cara le pegara a mi brazo

Map: te bajaran de puesto cuatro

Mip: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Map: Mientras la loca llora Shugo chara ni sus personajes nos pertencen

Mip: Son autoridad de peach-pit ...nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nyaaa nya nyaaaaaa

Katy y Map: U.U Que rara es esta niña

* * *

Prision o una cita con un neko hentai

Amu Pov

U.U Kukaiii, todo por comer Ramen me has dejado aqui solita, y si viene otra vez ese chico rarito de orejas y cola de gato, las calles estan todas vacias, no seria raro, esto parece una invasion Zombie, todos mueren de hambre, solo los guardias tienen el privilegio de comer,para colmo comen comida fina...eso creo... las demas personas, no...espera...tengo una idea... ..ijiijij...ya se como comer comida fina y no esas cosas que nos dejan...bua ja ja...

- Miki puedes imitar el traje de los guardias- le susurre a mi chara

-Hai Amu-chan - me afirmo mi chara

Lienzo, dibujo ,dibujando

- Mirenme me siento...me siento poderosa- dije poderosa con mi traje de guardia, consistia en un gorro tejido color gris con pedazos metalicos, una armadura plateada con detalles rojos, todo de metal, lo raro esque era muy ligero..me siento como una pluma...o lo siento otra vez me desvie del tema...nos quedamos en...asi en pantalones...vueno era un pantalon de cuero y botas...claro eso es un detalle especial mio..

- Amu-chan - me miraron mis charas con una gotita en la cabeza

- Te tengo- dijo Alguien cojiendome del cuello,se empezo reir hasta que me solto

Se dieron cuenta...mierda

- Jajaj, hola- me dijo un pelirojo ojimorado detras mio, al parecer tambien era un guardia, eso creo era muy muy distraido y jugueton para serlo

- Hola- trate de disimular ser un guardia, haci que saque mi actitud "Cool and Spicy" como me desian antes en la preparatoria..o lo que queda de ella

- Bien, vamonos, ahora nos toca almorzar, y el SEñor Tukiyomi se va a molestar si no vamos pronto, me da colera- dijo al final disgustado

- Em si..- disimule, sera que el estara hablando del peliazul de antes

- Bueno nada que ver con su hermana, ella es ...linda- dijo un poco sonrojado- ahh Utau es tan linda...- suspiro

- Estas hablando de mi hermana- dijo una voz madura atras nuestro, una voz que yo reconocia, los dos volteamos lentamente y poco mas parecia que Erick iba a morir, estaba totalmente palido, lo que contrastaba totalmente por su cabello pelirojo...

- Etto...claro que noo...Ikut...SEñor Tsukiyomi- dijo tartamudeando totalmente palido...

- MM, crees que engañaras a alguien con ese traje...Hinamori...- me dijo el peliazul de hace un rato

(Mip: Escuchando DISCOTHEQUE de Nana Mizuki o Hoshina Utau...Map: Chu Chu Churu Payapa)

- Mierda- dije en voz baja cuando me quito el gorro tejido de mi cabeza...lo cual libero todo mi pelo, el cual el agarro un mechon y me jalo a el...

- Que hare contigo niña- dijo acercandose peligrosamente a mi cara

- Ikutoooooooooooooooooooooooo- oi un grito a distancia...jugaria que ese grito era de...

- Ohaio, Hinamori- dijo mi amigo Kukai como si nada...

- Hola- dijo Ikuto volteando a ver a Kuki y Utau...

- Bakaaaaa- dijo la rubia tirandose desde la patineta de Kukai hacia su hermano mayor- Oni-tan bakaaaaaa, aun que tu ya sabes mis sentimientos bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa

- Sentimientos... Utau, somos hermanos..- dijo algo molesto por la reaccion de su hermana

- Demo...- dijo triste Utau

- Fin...no entiendes cuantas veces te lo he repetido...SOMOS HER-MA-NOS- se lo deletreo Ikuto...o Señor Tsukiyomi o lo que sea...

- Hai- dijo triste la rubia...aganchando su cabeza...y tubo que llegar Kukai...y ...pues ser Kukai...

- Vamos animate...aun no hemos hecho el concurso de ramen, Utau- dijo Kukai caragndo a la rubia como una princesa...

- Etto..- dijo algo sonrojada por la accion de Kukai

- Nos vamos..- dijo mi amigo Kukai aun cargando a Utau como princesa...subiendose a la patineta...

- Ya..ya puedes bajarme- dijo Utau mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo...

- Hai- dijo mi amigo bajando a la rubia y llendose a su destino...

- Chotto- dije cuando me volvieron a dejar con ese capitan hentai...- Bien que quieres- le dije al peliazul, ya que mi paciencia se agotaba

- Que mala...- dijo con una sonrisa picara...- solo estoy aburrido, y los demas guardias ya me aburren...y tu eres un objetivo facil de fastidiar...- me dijo sacando su cola y orejas...

- Otra vez...las orejas- dije con cara chibi tipo anime...

- Hola-nyaa- saludo su chara gato...

- Hola...- dijo serio su segundo chara

- Te presento a Yoru y Yakashi...- dijo de forma fria...pero..seductora../ / / /

- Etto..estas son Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia y Luna...- dije señalando a mis charas algo timida...ese tipo era muy raro...tenia orejas de neko...aunque...le quedaban..bien

- FH Dh- empezo a olfatear no se que

- Etto- dije confundida por su extraña forma de ..nose...ser

- Huele...bien..- dijo levantando la mirada...viendo una antiguo parque de diversiones...- quieres ir...- me dijo

- A..a donde...- pregunte...

- Que no ves...a ese antiguo parque de diversiones...- me dijo ignorante

- No...- le rechaze su oferta, no penzaba ir con alguien que apenas conosco a un parque de diversiones, menos con un guardia neko hentai..

- Si no vas...- dijo seductoramente...- te mando a prision...y ...te obligo a hacer " cosas" ( Mip: Map y Katy escribieron mientras taba haciendo pis...Map : En verdad fue Katy mamerta...yo soy tu.. katy: Que no pude aguantar, ademas era primavera...los nekos quieren hacer..."cosas")

- "cos...Hentaiii- le griteeeee

- Vamos..entonces- dijo...

- Hai- le dije arrepentida...prefiero mil veces morir...que ir con el a un parque de diversiones..y menos hacer "cosas"...con el

::::::::::::::::::::::::Ya en el parque de diversiones::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Sugoi- dijeron mis charas..al ver el parque de diversiones..

- No hay nadie aqui...que vamos a hacer...- dije molesta...por lo aburrida que estaba

- Un momento..- dijo buscando algo detras de unos arbustos y maleza

-Que buscas..- le pregunte...

- Listo...ya lo active..- dijo... y de la nada todas las luces y atracciones se prendieron...fue tan lindo..pero debia controlare antes de que me dijera que soy una niña..

- Sugoi- dije en voz baja...para que no pensara que soy una niña...

- Oe...como cuantos años tienes...10..11..maximo 12- me dijo serio y frio...pero a la vez burlon y fastidioso ( Que sexy...)

- ja ja ja...tengo 16..tarado...- me rei sarcastica por su broma...

- Ah que raro...-me dijo ignorante

- Y tu...13..- le dije ...

- tengo 20...- me dijo ignorante...

- Nos llevamos solo 4 años- le dije- no me deverias llamar niña...el unico niño aqui eres tu..

- Asi...- dijo empujandome hacia la pared de un kiosko cercano, y se fue acercando a mi...- enserio...si siges siendo asi de mala...el unico malo sere yo...

- Tsk- dije zafandome de su ataque de hentais...

- Buen, vas a montar algun juego...- me dijo decepcionado...no se por que...

- No..- me nege, ya estaba muy grande para esos juegos...

- Vamos amu-desu - me animo mi chara cocinera

- Si Amu-chan Amu-chan - me dijo mi chara porrista

- Si de paso recuerdas cuando fuiste con Jean Carlos a una cita al parque de diversiones- dijo picaramente mi chara brujita mas la artistica

- Si amu-chan - las apoyo mi chara diamante

- callense- dije agachando la mirada por ese recuerdo...

- Hay amu-desu...- dijo mi chara Suu

- No queriamos que recordaras eso..- dijeron arrepentidas mis otras charas

- Jean CArlos- pregunto el neko...

- No te importa...- dije deprimida por ese horrible recuerdo...

- Vamos dime- insistio..

- No te conosco...esto es muy personal...- dije tratando de olvidar eso...

- Bueno...entonces...- me jalo del brazo llevandome a la montaña Rusa..

- Chotto- dije tratando de librarme

- Vamos- dijo con cara chibi

...Le tengo miedo a las alturas...fue lo unico que queria decir...

- Que pasa..- me pregunto cuando vio mi cara de panico al subir a la atraccion...

- Aparte de molesto eres un hij...- fui interrumpida por que antes de decirle sus verdades arranco la monataña Rusa- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Que chillona- dijo el peliazul como si nada

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- segi gritando...

- Para ya- dijo ignorante

- Amu-chan - me taparon la boca mis charas

- ARigatou- dijo aliviado Ikuto

- Waaaa- salieron volando mis charas por la velocidad

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa- segi y segi gritando por la velocidad, aunque no quisiera no podia parar

- Ahh- susiro el peliazul

:::::Bajando de la monataña rusa:::::::::

- wAAA- dije con espirales en los ojos

- Que quejona- dijo irritado por mis gritos, pero lamentablamente al bajar tube que ver la rueda de la fortuna- Oee- dijo al verme imnotizada por esa rueda de la fortuna

- Amu-chan- dijeron mis charas

- Tranquilas..- dije fingiendo sonreir aunque solo lo recordaba mas y mas

- Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo al ver que las luces se iban apagando...

- Hai- le afirme, queria estar lo mas lejos posible de esa Rueda de la fortuna, queria alejarme de ese parque de diverisones, no queria que volviera aparecer su imagen en mi cabeza, queria no volver a tener ese recuerdo de el...

...

* * *

Bueno quieren saber quien es Jean Carlos

Katy: es mi ex :´(

Map:ya te pusiste triste...U.U

Mip: tranqui nos vengaremos en este fic

Katy : De verdad- con estrellitas en los ojos

SIPO...

Katy: arigatou...PD: Dejen reviews...o si no me pongo a llorar...y les borro el fic a esta niña

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katy: bye bye

BYe bye ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS QUE NOS BORRA LA HISTORIAAAA

Katy: eso es por mencionarlo bua ja ja


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos

Recuerdos dolorosos

Olissssss

Katy: hola

Que te pasa...

Katy: Nada solo que me olvide las respuestas para entrar a Bachi

Map: y para que quieres entrar a Bachilerato

Katy: para aprobar el examen y que la Wan Kun ruege para que entre en Bachi

O.O Shugo Chara no es nuestro es de

Katy : Peach- pit

* * *

Amu Pov

Porque...porque tube que recordarlo...por que

Flash Back

- Oe, Jean Carlos sabes que no me gustan las montañas rusas- dije picona cuando me estaba llevando cerca de una

- Que tal la rueda de la fortuna- me dijo muy animado

- Hai...- le afirme

:::::::Ya dentro de la rueda de la fortuna::::::::::

- Amu...- me dijo con la mirada abajo

- Hai..- le dije

- ::::::- se quedo callado hasta que jalo de mi camisa, dirigiendo su cara a la mia, uniendo labio con labio, me quede sorprendida al comienzo, pero le correspondi de la mejor manera...con una mano agarro mi mejilla...haciendo un momento muy tierno...lo mejor fue cuando en la parte mas alta comenzaron los fuegos artificiales... paramos por un istante a verlos, y continuamos lo que comenzamos, abri mi boca sin querer y el adentro su lengua y ambas comenzaron una danza celestial...hasta que nos falto el aire pero segimos...todo fue perfecto hasta que tubimos que bajar...ya abajo

- Me gustas Amu- me dijo algo sonrojado por lo de antes

- Tu..tu tambien me gustas- dije sonrojada... pero decidida

- Me alegro- me dijo y me abrazo, yo otra vez le correspondi

Fin del Flash Back

-Amu-chii - dijo la chillona de mi amiga Yaya...no era necesario que gritara- Amu-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-...- estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos...seguia pensando en...ustedes ya sabran...

- A¨mu- chiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- me agito Yaya...y yo seguia pensando y pensando...

- Osh Amu- dijo mi tranquila y tierna Rima...ella era como una hermana para mi...y Yaya obio era la bebe

- A...Ah que..que pasa- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos...saben que pensaba...que "EL" estaba al frente mio...tenia una navaja...y lo AHORACABAAAAAAAAA...despues ACUCHILLABAAA...y se MORIIAAAAA...

-Hola de nuevo Hinamori...- dijo el alegre de Kukai

- Kukai...- dije tapandome la cara con el flequillo sacando de mi un aura demniaca...aun no lo perdonaba por haberme dejado sola..con el CAPITAN HENTAI DE LAS FUERZAS NEKOS DEL DICTADOR...

- Oe...- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

- Ya one-sama tranquilizate..- dijo mi hermana menor Kiyomi..o como le gusta que la llamen Kimi

OOO. lo siento no les mencione donde estaba...soy una idiota...pues como se que los guardias nos pueden encontrar nos refugiamos en una antigua gazolinera...estamos en su sotano...pues no es...wauuu...es normal...algo susio..pero ya lo limpiamos, le pusimos decoracion, y toda gazolinera tiene su tienda..osea COMIDA GRATIS ..yeiii...ooo tampoco les dije sobre Kiyomi..o Kimi...tampoco de Mysofh..o Misy..

- Ohaio one-chan ..- dijo la orgullosa Mysofh...

- Oe...no seas Misy..- dijo su gemela Kimi o Kiyomi...ablaf ablafzk

Bien ahora si...bueno ellas son gemelas...yo Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko y Kairi las encontramos enfermas un dia despues de la crisis...nos dijeron que sus padres as abandonaron porque no querian tener hijos...y menos que fueran niñas por que querian niños fuertes...no niñas inutiles y debiles...lo cual ellas no lo eran...en fin...las adoptamos..y yo me converti en su "one-chan"..jjijij cambie a Ami por ellas...bueno son muy tiernas y todo...solo que Misy es una Tsundere...y Kimi una Yandere...no quieren conocer al lado malo de Kimi..se hace llamar..Kumi...y es toda una loca...

- Oigan- dijo su chara Michiuru( una mini Michiuru de Zombie Loan)...era una sola chara para las dos

- Que- se quejaron las gemelas..

PD: Mysofh era pelinegra...su pelo atado en una cola con moño...tez blanca..ojos rosados...pues tenia doce...ella era...pues un poquito de pecho o boing como le digo yo...pues era bastante para su edad...en esa edad yo era plana...a diferencia de su hermana...pelinegra...tez blanca..ojos morados...dos coletas...y plana...sin ningun bultito ni nada...hasta una tabla tiene mas que ella...pobre..U.U

Tok Tok... sono la puerta del sotano

- Mierda...ven hicieron mucho ruido..- se quejo Mysofh...ella era la ruidosa para colmo

-¬¬- Todos la miramos

- Abreeee Kukai- se oyo la voz de Utau...

- U..tau- se quedo con cara chibi de nani kukai

- Abreee- se quejo aun mas

- Ya voy...- dijo Kukai abriendo la puerta...

- Amu...te llamas amu verdad...- dijo confundida la ojimorada..mencionando mi nombre

- Hai- le afirme

- Ven un rato conmigo..dijo muy seria..

- Por que- le pregunte..

- Solo ven- me dijo aun mas seria

-Hai- la segui...ya al salir..todo estaba oscuro...me dio bastante miedo...pero noe estaba sola por suerte...

- Necesito tu ayuda..- me dijo

- En que - le pregunte...todo se hacia cada vez mas raro...claro que para mi...

- Etto..- dijo con la cabeza agachada..- tu..tu oiste...oiste..que me gustaba... / / / / /...pues...etto...he ..he visto que desde hace mucho tiempo no se interesaba en alguien...y como yo quiero mucho a mi oni-tan..pues...-me empujo..de la nada a unos guardias...

- Oee..chotto...sueltenme- les dije a esos guardias...a donde demonios me llevaban

- U.U...es por el bien de mi oni-tan...-susurro la rubia volviendo a mi sotano

Chotto...a donde me lleban...que trama Utau

- Waaa- grite cuando me empujaron a una camioneta...la cual estaba muy fia y oscura...tenia mucho miedo..habran pasado unos minutos hasta que paramos en la antigua oficina de Easter...pero que carajo haciamos aqui...

- Oigan- les pregunte a esos frios gorilas...o mejor dicho guardias..

- Nos dieron ordenes- me dijo muy frio pegandome una etiqueta en la cabeza...y tirandome a una habitacion de por ahi...

- Ikuto-sama - lo desperto el guardia...espera IKUTOOOOO...

- Que...- dijo frio, ya que lo despertaron

- Un regalo de Utau-sama - dijo empujandome como enesima vez a la cama de " ikuto-sama"

- Utau- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza al ver que tenia un moño en la cabeza mas una etiqueta...chotto..de donde salio el moño...

- Me voy- dijo aciendo una reverencia saliendo del cuarto

- Mierda- dije con rayitos azules en la cabeza

- Oe..- dijo frio con cara chibi mirandome a los ojos

- Q..que- le diej temblorosa..por su advertencia de " cosas" en la tarde...

-Que aun siges asustada por lo de "cosas" -dijo agarrando mi menton ...es muy rapido..

- Chot..chotto- dije por su extraña maniobra

- que te dijo utau - me dijo mirandome a los ojos, a los cuales yo me quede imnotizada por su hermoso color zafiro de ojos...era..tan...oe Amu que estas pensando baka

Esa mirada me recuerda a...

FlashBack repentino ( gomen ya se que todas se estaban...no se exitando..asi por decirlo..pero hay que aclarar que hizo Jean Carlos..)

- Ohai...- me quede viendo a cierta persona...muy importante para mi...

...No lo podia creer...estabamos tan cerca de examenes finales...yo tan feliz con la confesion de mi Jean Carlos..pero...todo lo bueno..tiene su fin...verdad...me quede viendo a ese infeliz como se comia la boca de esa...esa..esa bitch de Melissa...la chica mas popular...estaban dandose un gran y empalagoso beso ( Katy: toy escribiendo yo)...yo no sabia que hacer...solo sali corriendo...soltando lagrimas...y por esa imagen todos mis examenes..se vinieron abajo...pero gracias a mis lindas amigas me pude recuperar de mis penas...pero aun lo puedo recordar muy bien...ese maldito dia..

Fin del FlashBack

- Bueno...ya que estamos aqui...cuentame sobre Jean Carlos- dijo el insensible de Ikuto sacandome de mis pensamientos...

- etto...- dije muy triste...y habia dejado a mis charas en el sotano...

- Que..que pasa- dijo levantando mi menton al ver que soltaba unas lagrimas

( aun no se enamora de Amu...solo lo hace por...)

- Esqu- fui interumpida

- Tsk...jajajajjajajaa- empezo a reir como loco...lo cual me molesto bastante...hijo de...no dije nada solo sali corriendo..soltandome de su agarre

- Eres un infeliz, tonto ...no te quiero volver a ver- le dije muy molesta llorando...si como les digo..llorando...sali de su habitacion...corri lo mas rapido posible del edificio y corri sin damre cuenta que a esta hora...salen...ellos

...Corri y corri hasta que pare por el cansancio sin saber donde termine...

- Donde...donde estoy...- me dije a mi misma muy asustada y llorosa

- Oe Hayate...mira que hermosura encontramos..- dijo uno...de ellos..

- Q..que quieren..- les dije...sabia que no eran la peor amenaza...se los dire sin rodeos...como Shin Bakasuma o lo que sea...queria puntualidad en la noche..muto a diferentes animales para soltarlos en las noches...y esos al frente mio ...son los vagabundos..pervers...

- Como se vera sin toda esa ropa...no...Fuyiko..- le dijo a su otro complice...

- Chot- fui interrumpida por lo peor...ya habian llegado...

- Oe hay- fue atacado por el primer mutante...el ese Fuyiko creo...

- Fuyiko...- grito el otro lo cual llamo la atencion de otro mutante...

- waaaaaaaaaaaa- empezaron a gritar por el dolor de las bestias...los estaban comiendo vivos..ver toda esa sangre...me hacia sentir...miedo...y mucho para ser sincera...y cuando esas bestias terminaron con ellos..sus ojos completamente negros se dirijieron a mi...todos sangrientos...heridos...quemados...de todo...era repugnante...

- Kyaaaa- corri y corri...

- grrr- me gruñeron o algo asi...

- Kyaa- me tropeze...torpes pies me fallan en los peores momentos...que voy a hacer...

Crash...sono una especie de crack...voltee lentamente y...lo tenia que ver...

- Hijos..de..- dijo el mismo peliazul de antes quitandose de encima el lobo mutante de su espalda...tirandole..con una cadena un golpe critico en la cabeza...

Por..por que vino...fue la unica pregunta que rondaba en mi cabezita...porque me ayudaba ...por que...

- Ahahha- empezo a jadear por el esfuerzo...- estas bien- me pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado

- Por que viniste- dije rencorosa bajando mi mirada...

- Que mala..te salvo la vida.. y me dices eso..que mal..me decepcionas- me dijo burlon

- Que mala yo...tu hermana me trae secuestrada a tu cuarto y tu te burlas de algo muy importante e intimo para mi- le grite volviendo a llorar..como la pava que soy

- por lo de antes...pero si no nos vamos nos volveran a atacar..- me dijo...

- Lose..pero...- dije aun con la mirada baja cuando de repente...

-Nos vamos- dijo cargandome como una princesa..

-Chotto- le grite...espera...me di cuenta las manchas de sangre en su camisa...- estas bien

- Mas o menos...- me dijo sin mas volviendo al edificio de Easter...donde por alguna razon...me oe veo todo negro...me desmaye en su cuarto...

* * *

bua ja ja...

Por fin te vuelvo a escuchar minami

grax por los reviews

KATY: TRanqui Minami no borrare su fic

PD: no qpienso poner lemmon

Katy: te diste cuenta en Mansu

Sipo

Katy: esq

YA fue...

bueno voy a escribir otro fic..

pero se tendran que esperar un poquitin

bye bye

dejen reviews


	5. Si o no

Holis de nuevo

soy katy por siaca

Bien mi prima se quedo a dormir a la cas ad euna amiga

Asi que comienza la operacion

" Perder la virginidad de Amu"

En cierta parte lo escribiria

pero soy mala con el lemmon

si llegamos a los 15 reviews tal vez si

Shugo Chara no es nuestro es de Peach-Pit

* * *

Amu Pov

Ya habia llegado con el capitan neko hentai de nuevo a la oficina de Easter...de nada sirvio correr tanto T.T...pero lo unico que recuerdo fue que al llegar..todo se me puso negro, senti una horrible precion en mi cabeza, y alli ya no recuerdo mas

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Hola, no me he presentado antes..bla bla...me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto..bla bla...20 años...bla bla..salve a una idiota de la muerte..llega a mi cuarto y se desmaya...tan feo huele...e.e...debo hacer limpieza...

- Oe...niña...despierta..- empeze a agitar a Amu...

Espera...porque se ve tan tierna desmayada...oye que estas pensando Tsukiyomi...aunque se ve tan inocente...me dan ganas de violarla...naaaa...bueno tampoco es plana...o si...averiguemoslo

Con ese pensamiento lujurioso mio...no se porque lo pense pero...empeze a quitarle la polera de enzima...pero se tubo que despertar...

- Etto- dijo despertandose...y yo me aleje lo mas rapido haciendo que me diera igual...por que me da igual..en cierta parte...

- Eh..ya despertaste...se acabo la tranquilidad...- dije ignorante y burlon como siempre...

- Oe- dijo agarrandose la cabeza...al parecer le dolia..y bastante..

- Estas bien- le pregunte desinteresado

- Hai- me afirmo aunque su cara decia otra cosa...

- No estas bien- dije acercandome a tocarle la frente...si sabia...estaba hirviendo de fiebre...

- No es nada- dijo volteando su cara a otro lado

- En serio- dije poniendome sobre ella...tranquilos solo quiero molestarla un buen rato...

- Salteme de encima- dijo muy seria

- Y si no quiero- le dije...aunque de cierta forma...yo queria continuar..pero de manera seria

- Ja ja ja- rio sarcastica

- De que te ries- le pregunte

- De que eres un desesperado por sexo- le dije burlona

- Tampoco que quisiera hacerlo contigo- la mire con burla

- Yo menos contigo- dije llendome de su cuarto...otra vez

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

Ahhh...ya me tiene harta...pero ...ahhh me olvide que me salvo la vida...que debo hacer...supongo que volver y disculparme...ahh Amu...

Toc Toc..toque la puerta de su cuarto...

- Pasa- dijo la misma voz madura y sensual de antes

- Ohaio- dije mirando a otro lado...no queria mirarlo a los ojos

- Sabria que vendrias..- dijo frio leyendo una revista..cuando de la nada presiono un boton de no se donde y la puerta se cerro electronicamente

- Por que fue eso- pregunte...

- No se...hay que hablar..- me dijo levantando la mirada

- Bueno...Gomen por lo de antes- dije sin apuro...aunque ya queria irme lo mas pronto posible...

- Te perdono...en cierta parte me da igual...-me dijo volviendo a leer su revista...

- Bien...ya me dejas irme..- le diej decidida

- No..- me dijo sin mas

- Por que-le reclame

- Por que quiero saber quien es Jean Carlos...- me dijo sin interes

- Si no me dices quien es ..te violo- me dijo encima mio...y para colmo mirandome directamente a los ojos...lo que era bastante incomodo..para mi ..creo

- No..- me denege

- A..entonces..- dijo mientras me empezaba a subir la polera...y en ese momento tube que hablar...

- Ya te lo dire...- le dije- pero salteme de ensima...- le reclame molesta

- Ok- dijo sentandose de neuvo en su comoda cama...o cierto...es muy comoda...

- Bien el es...- y le conte sin exagerar nada sobre la historia de ese infeliz...lo cual me puso triste solo hablar de el..

- Soka...- dijo pensativo- y por eso te ponias asi...

- ..hai- dije deprimida por volver a recordar todo ese maldito dia

- Como dices que se llamaba..- me pregunto

- Jean Carlos Okamura-le respondi..

- Jean...Okamura..- se quedo callado por un momento...muy largo...para ser sinceros..

- Jean Carlos Okamura Lebrun...- me dijo

- Hai- le afirme

- Que buena suerte tienes...el es el primo del dictador..- me dijo...espera por que buena suerte ..O.o

- Por que buena suerte..- le dije pensativa...

- Que tal si hacemos un trato..- me propuso..

- Cuentame- le pregunte

- Yo le hago la vida impsible si tu...-puso una sonrisa picarona...- lo haces conmigo...

- Ja ja ja- rei sarcastica por su propuesta..y tampoco le creia sobre Jean Carlos...

- Nee..porque te ries..es verdad..- me dijo aun con esa sensual sonrisa...

- No te creo..- le nege disgustada y con los brazos cruzados

- Enserio no me crees...que mala- dijo con un tono seductor..poniendo su cara en mi hombro..haciendo que me cayera en la cama..y obio el ensima mio...

- Salte de ensima...- le exigi..

- Y si no quiero..- dijo acercandose peligrosamente a mi cara...

Chotto...yo no cerre ningun trato...y porque con el...estoy nerviosa...su trato sera de verdad...no lo se...que debo hacer

- Dime aceptas...o no- me dijo seductoramente agarrandome delas caderas hablandoe al oido

- Tsk...no te creo..- diej por su atrevimiento..

- ..ese es el caso nee... que mala eres Amu..- me dijo con sus orejas de neko...las cuales por ultimo esfuerzo pellisque...y todo empeoro

- Nee Amu para...ese...es mi lugar erotico..- dijo como que exitado...callendose sobre mi..haciendo una posicion muy incomoda para mi...

- Ahh...- diej sorprendida...- no hables con ese tono es muy...

...

..Me sorprendio...y bastante para ser precisos...Cuando yo iba a terminar de hablar..sus labios de neko hentai se posaron sobre mi...haciendo que me sorprendiera bastante...aunque no se porquele correspondi...de una extraña manera...luego que nos faltara aire...yo trate de hablar pero el siguio..hasta que por casualidad abri sin querer mi boca...haciendo que su lengua entrara..investigando cada rincon de mi boca...y otra vez el aire nos falto y debo admitir que estaba echa un tomate...un gran tomate al rojo vivo...el se rio un poco y continuo...mi timida e inutil lengua choco con la suya...haciendo que empezaran a bailar...poco a poco empezo a agarrarme mas de la cintura...haciendo que nos pegaramos cada vez mas...y en ese momento pense...en serio..sexo...aun no queria..no lo conocia suficiente...y con mis ultimos esfuerzos me separe de el...

- Oe espera- dijo besando mi cuello como loco...

- Chotto..aun no te conosco lo suficiente...dejame pensarlo..- le dije sin mas...

- Ahh..que mala..pero tienes razon..- dijo mientras me soltaba...

- Gracias..-dije cuando me solto...

- SUpongo que ya es muy tarde...mandare a unos guardias a llevarte a casa...- me dijo algo decepcionado..aunque no lo quiera demostrar

- Arigatou- le agardeci...

...Hoy fue un dia muy largo...necesito pensar y dormir un poco...es mas que debo hace rcuando llegue...ahhh supongo que mi mente se aclarara mañana...

* * *

Fuuu

he dicho 15 reviews = lemmon

por eso la baka de amu lo detuvo...

bueno Kiyomi sorry por decirte plana..

pero estoy haciendo de la gemela plana y bultona

y como Mysofh ya la habia creado antes..pues gomen

Bye bye

Dejen reviews


	6. Conversacion Incomoda

Olis a todos

ya volvi

Katy-con llamas en los ojos- noooooo yo queria lemmon

T.T te puedo escuchar

Katy- TT3TT lemmon lemmon

Si llegamoos a los 15 o 18 reviews

Katy- vamos si llegamos a los 15 o 18

PD: lean mi otro fic ...ese tiene mas amuto...por mientras

Shugo chara no es nuestro es de Peach-Pit

* * *

Amu Pov

- por fin llegue- me dije a mi misma cuando los guardias me dejaron exactamente en la puerta de mi linda azotea...tengo mucho sueño...ñaaaaa Z Z Z

- Amu-chan...- me dijeron con llamas en los ojos las gemelas

- Ai..- dije con una gotita en la cabeza

- neee...entonces tenias razon Misy...Amu-chan ya no es virgen..-dijo la tierna Kimi

- Muy mal Amu-chan nos decepcionas..- dijo negando con la cabeza Mysofh

- Oigan chicas...yo solo me fui con Utau..- les trate de mentir

- Entonces perdiste tu virginidad como lesbiana..- dijo Misy con el ceño fruncido

- Menos.. T-T..- les dije

- Bueno ..te prepare minipizas..mejr sera que entres..- dijo muy amable la linda Kimi

- Lo siento no tengo habre- le respondi

- Hmm..- dijo cuando le paso una estrellita por la cabeza..y de la nada le salio un aura demoniaca de ella..Oh Oh era hora de..ustedes ya sabran..- TE VAS A COMER LAS MINIPIZZAS- me grito mientras me perseguia con un cuchillo de no se donde ( Sorry kiyomi...pero ..bueno U.U)

- Oe Kiyomi..- dijo Misy tirandome hacia la loca Kiyomi...

- Tu bakaa...tu pechugona del demonio...- dijo tirando a Mysofh al suelo...esa envidiosa de pechos U.U..

- Etto..- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza cuando Kimi se acerco a ella con el cuchillo pero

...- Waa..quiero dormir..- dijo desmayandose sobre su hermana..

- Em la sacas de encima Amu..- dijo Mysofh tratando de quitarse a su gemela de encima..

- Ok..- dije mientras la ayudaba a librarse de la loca

- Vamos a dormir..- dijo mientras arrastraba a su hermana del brazo..

- Cargala ..no- le dije

- Naa- me respondio hasta que entro en la casa

- U.U...- esa de mi hermana

:::::La mañana siguiente::::::::

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sueltame hija de...- me desperte de golpe por los gritos de Kiyomi..otra vez desperto la loca..

- Jajaaajja no me atrapas..- dijo Mysofh trepada a un estante de la mini tienda de la gasolinera

- Oigan..- les grite a esas dos..

- Que..- me mirron con su ..."mirada asesina"..

- Que paso..- les dije con mi actitud de hermana mayor

- Ella comenzo..- dijo Kiyomi..claro que en su lado bueno..otra vez

- Ya..ya ..pero que paso..- les volvi a preguntar

- Nada- dijeron las dos a la vez cruzando los brazos y mirando a diferentes lados...ya comenzo la guerra...U.U

- Yo si se ..Amu-chi..- dijo la asustadiza Yaya colgando de la lampara

- Mysofh estaba caminando hacia las mini pizzas...y de la nada Kiyomi se volvio loca...- dijo Kairi adomodandose los lentes

-Kairi...salvame..- reclamo Yaya...estaba temblando...no le gustan las alturas T.T

- Etto..ok..- dijo Kairi indesiso..su debilidad las chicas y los bebes...y Yaya era una bebe...sus debilidades juntas U.U

- Arigatou..- le agradecio Yaya con una sonrisas..

- HAi.../ / - se sonrojo y se acomodo los lentes..

- Jiji.- rio en voz baja mi bff Rima

- Es raro verte reir Rima- se burlo Nagihiko detras de ella

- Hoo...- lo miro con su cara de ...NO JODAS...

- Ya tranquila Rima..- la trato de calmar..es muy testaruda a veces

- Etto..yo los dejo solos..voy a tomar aire fresco- les dije saliendo de la mini tienda

- TEn cuidado..- me dijo mi amiga Yaya

Necesitaba repsirar un rato y salir de los suburbios de mi nueva familia...es tan dificil convivir con ellos..es algito estresante..pero son mi familia..igual los quiero...demo..tengo que aclarar las cosas con Ikuto..solo pensar en el me hace sentir rara...ire a hablar con el...pero esta vez solo llevare a Luna...

- Luna, vamonos..- la llame

- HAi..Amu-chan - me afirmo- Mahonohoki( Si ya se olvidaron era escoba voladora magica)

- Listo- me dije a mi misma llendome hasta por los aires hasta lo que antes era Easter..

:::::::::::::::Con Ikuto:::::::::::::::

Fin de AMu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Hoy desperte, lamentablemente...puaj...queria seguir durmiendo pero...el maldito despertador me lo impedia,que odioso, volviendo,...ahjjj, pero que carajo hize ayer, conosco a la chica mas boba y linda que conosco y la espanto con mis IKUTADAS...ajjj, bueno no es mi culpa es culpa de mi banana...wauuu que estupido suena eso, bueno no es mi culpa es primavera, y soy medio gato...ya creo que con eso les di una gran idea...adivinaron; eso creo, la maldita TEMPORADA DE CELO...ahhjjj es tan irritante la primavera, a cada rato tienes ganas de ...pues ya tu sabras, es IRRITANTE, tengo que diculparmecon Amu, aunque...no hicimos nada malo, ...por ahora...AHHHHHHH MALDITA BANANA CALMATE!..

Fin de Neko Banana Pov

Amu Pov

Mientras mas me acerco al antiguo edificio, mas nerviosa me siento, mis manos sudan con caños, en serio, me voy a caer de la escoba en cualquier momento, NO QUIERO IR...ese neko hentai es un baka HENTAI, que tal si me viola...aunque ...AMUUUUU..no pienses en esas cosas, ahhhhh que debo hacer voy a practicar una conversacion con luna...si eso hare..

- Luna..- le pregunte a mi chara bruja..

- Hai Amu-chan -me afirmo

- Puedes hacer de Ikuto un ratito..estoy nerviosa con solo pensar que debo hablar con el...- dije con cierto ardor en mis mejillas

- Hai Amu-chan - dijo disforzadamente tratando de hacer un tono grueso con su voz agudita, no se parecia nada a su...seductor...AMUUUUUUUUUU

- Ho..hola Ikuto..- dije valientemente y decidida

- Ah..hola- dijo mi chara aun con su tono de voz irritante

- ETto...- trate de pensar en algo- AHHHHHHHHHHHH contigo no se puede Lunaaaaaaaaa-vle grite agachando mi cabeza acelerando el ritmo de mi escoba..

- Ai ...voy a llamar a Ran..- dijo en voz baja

- Nuncaaaa- la mire amenasante

- Etto- me miro con una gotita en la cabeza

...Dos minutos...Tres minutos...Diez minutos...ya llegue..yeiiii...chotto...no quieroooooo...

- Lu..luna...- dije asustadiza

- Solo es Ikuto..- me dijo

- POR ESOOOOO- le regañeeee

Entre en contra de mi voluntad...cuando entre, muchos guardias me rodearon, entre en panico, hasta que una voz masculina y madura se escucho detras nuestro

- Sueltenla..- dijo la seductora voz de Ikuto

- Lord Tsukiyomi..- dijeorn todos formando dos filas haciendole reverencia

- Vamos..Amu..tenemos que hablar..- dijo mientras jalaba de mi brazo..

- Hai- le afirme siguiendolo, esto va a ir mal..

Caminamos un buen rato..hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio, lo que me dio mas panico, quede helada hasta que me dijo..

- Gomen...- se disculpo con la cabeza agachada- por lo de anoche

- Etto...- me quede en shock que devia decir...creo que si debi practicar...

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

- Yoru ..Yakashi...- les ordene a mis charas- dejenos a solas

- Hai Ikuto-nya..- me afirmo Yoru

- Hai- me afirmo el bipolar Yakashi

- Lu..luna...ve con ellos...- dijo Amu entre cortada, debo admitirlo,era exitante verla sonrojada y timida...

- Ya podemos hablar..- le dije serio, con un toque que otro neko

- Hai- me miro a los ojos, con sus ojos ambar, que digo color oro..

- PErdoname por lo de ayer..- trate de discuplarme por mi tonteria

- Ya..ya no importa..- miro para otro lado- pero...onegai, si vuelves a hacer eso, no me vuelvas a ver- me dijo volviendome a ver a los ojos, me sorprendi, aunque no lo queria demostrar..

- Hai..- le afirme frio y serio, aunque deprimido por dentro...

- Ya..ya encontraras a alguien..que te .de la cual te enamorar..enamoraras..- dijo con una sonrisa

- Ahh- voltee mi mirada a ella

- Si ya..ya encontraras a tu persona esp-la interrumpi..con..

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

Yo le estaba diciendo a Ikuto que ya encontraria una persona especial para el...pero...otra vez lo hizo...me interrumpio con sus dulces y maduros labios

- Quiero que seas mia- me dijo al oido agarrandome de las maños apoyandose sobre mi para que cayeramos al suelo, y se los juro de la manera mas vergonzoza posible

- Yo..yo no pretendo ser de nadie..- gemi cuando empezo a besar mi cuello... - kyaaa

- Si sigues gimiendo, me voy a exitar..- me decia en un tono burlon besando mi cuello deseperadamente

- Callateee- le regañaba tratando de zafarme de su agarre...pero fue impsible..todo su peso sobre mi me mantenia inmovil...

- Ikuutoooooooooooooo...- escuche una voz chillona...oh no ya sabia de quien era..- Etto...

- LLegas en mal momento..Utau...- dijo Ikuto al ver la cara de su hermana tipo..NANI...

- Creo que interrumpo..- dijo volteandose y llendose y yo viendola como...salvenme...

- GOmen...Amu..- dijo el hentai sentandose y levantandome...

- Sabia que no debia venir..- dije media llorosa...

- Estas molesta...verdad- me pregunto inocentemente

- Esa pregunta es estupida...obiamente que si..- dije parandome...y llendome antes de que se le suba lo hentai a la cabeza

- No te vallas..- me dijo jalandome del brazo..deteniendo mi huida..- lo que dije hace un rato..no era mentira...

- /- me sonroje 10000000% ese hentai...de verdad..queria...

* * *

Bua ja ja los deje en suspenso...

18 reviews o les quito el lemmon y castro a el neko

he dicho

y porfis lean mi otros fic..

bye bye


	7. Secuestro inesperado

Holiiiiiis

Bien primero lo primero

DEnle gracias a la sexy Kiyomi-Neko

Que me ayudo bastante en este cap

Bueno...lo admito ha ayudado en casi todo

Y también a black shoter girl

que va a ayudar en el próximo cap

Y les digo desde ahora

Si quieren decirme cualquier idea

me mandan un mensaje porque

Shugo chara y sus personajes no son míos, son autoridad de la única e inigualable..TAN TAN TAN PEACH-PIT

Map: era necesario tanto cerebro de pollo

Meicky: OEEEE

Katy: U.U chicas comiencen de una vez

Meicky y Map: ok :(

* * *

Amu Pov

No sabia que pensar..me pare...y sali corriendo sin ningún motivo, lo que sorprendió al neko hentai, corrí y corrí, no se como llegue tan rápido hasta el primer piso, pero sali como una bala,me percate de que deje sola a Luna, asi que al verla flotar cerca de mi,le ordene inmediatamente que se metiera a mi bolso ...a decir verdad, no recuerdo a que hora llegue, pero ahora ya serian mas de las 4:pm...gauuu que beso de lo mas largo, chotto por que pienso en eso, segui y segui corriendo con esa extraña sensacion de que estan sigiendo..la cual no le tome importancia...

LLegue a una calle oscura, como enesima vez, soy un iman de calles oscuras... y empeze a caminar un rato hasta que empeze a escuchar murmullos, pero diciendo...

_Estas perdida gatita, te escapase del nido...Amu_...

Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que un frío me invadió, y sentí un pánico terrible...

Segui caminando hasta que los murmullos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes

Voltee en seguida y...alguien me tapo la boca con un algodón raro, que segundos después sentí una presión en mi cabeza y todo se me puso negro y de ahi no recuerdo mas...

Fin de Amu Pov

Neko Banana Pov

Cuando Amu salio corriendo, me preocupe...chotto yo...TSukiyomi Ikuto..preocuparme por alguien...naaaa...volviendo salte del edificio en mis fachas, y empece a seguir su larga cabellera...hasta que llegamos a una calle oscura...a ella le encantan las calles oscuras...bueno de la nada empezarn a oirse unos murmullos que no entendia muy bien...y de un momento a otro ella se detuvo volteo...y alguien le tapo la boca pero yo estaba muy lejos como para hacer algo y se la llevo muy rapido, use mi desarrollado olfato para ratrearla y terminamos en una casa abandonada...empeze a investigar la casa por fuera, no queria causar sospechas, di media vuelta hasta que encontre una vieja y oxidada puerta, apestaba tengo que admitirlo...la rompi de un golpe...y empeze a caminar con cautela, ya que cada paso hacia CRAC CRAC...la madera estaba podrida...el lugar apestaba como Mie$%&...segi caminando en contra de mi voluntad, hasta que me tope con un pasillo...menos apestoso...con una pequeña luz al fondo, camine hasta alli con precaucion hasta que escuche...

_ Te encontré Amu...Lista para perder tu_ virginidad...

...

Amu...

Fin de Neko Banana Pov

Amu Pov

desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza...y un horrible olor invadió mis fosas nasales..., parpadee un par de veces, todo lo veia tenue y borroso; mis manos estaban atadas, demasiado fuerte por lo cual me causaba bastante dolor, volvi a parpadear un par de veces de nuevo, y mi vista se fue aclarando, vi u cuarto muy descuidado, la cama sin arreglar, almohadas y ropa tiradas por todos lados, una pequeña vela alumbrando todo el cuarto...de repente vi una persona acercandose a mi..parpadee un par de veces...y lo vi

...

Jean Carlos

...

No podía ser al frente mio estaba ese desgraciado

ESe rubio, ojiverde con el pelo rizado, que conocí y estuve con el hace unos años...era Jean Carlos...

descripción de Jean Carlos Pov

Rubio, cabello rizado, ojos verdes...físico ...como el neko banana solo que no tan tan tan...en total como Tamaki de Ouran Host Club

Volviendo con la próximamente violada Amu

- Te encontré Amu...Lista para perder tu virginidad...- me dijo

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tiro a la cama de antes...y de poco en poco me empezó a quitarme mi polera, de la manera mas vergonzosa y lenta posible...y yo para colmo gemía como un claxon

Y logro quitarme toda la polera dejandome en brasier

- Has crecido mucho...Amu- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina...y empezó quitarme el brasier...

- Noooo- gemía y gemia...

- Bastardo...- salio Ikuto del techo...me sorprendí mucho...chotto...que hace el aquí / / / /...como...me siguió...U.U...y yo en mis fachas...baka no vengas por que

1 Por que me iba a salvar

2 Me iba a ver en brasier

3 Me escucho gemir

4 Todas esas me hicieron sonrojarme al máximo

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Golpee el suelo un par de veces hasta que se abrió un pequeño agujero...el cual yo pise con todas mis fuerzas,rompiéndolos en mil pedazos y mua callendo al piso de abajo, gran entrada por cierto...je je...bueno pero lo que vi...no tenia precio...te matare...quien seas...o espera...ya recuerdo...

Vi a su ex quitandole el brasier, de flores para ser exactos,...wow...si que sus pechos eran grandes..eh ( le salio lo neko banana hentai) encima de una cama, mientras que ella tenia los brazos atados y la boca tapada con una bandana...heii...yo la iba a violar primero idiota

- Bastardo- le dije mientras le tiraba un golpe, con un cambio con Yoru, osea mi super garrota...me siento poderoso con mi garrota...

Fin de Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

- Tsk- volteo la cabeza, empezó a sangrar, y bastante para ser sinceros, - tuuu...- dijo mientras sacaba una navaja la cual le dio un corte profundo al neko...

- I..ikuto...- dije mientras me quitaba la banda de mi boca con mucho esfuerzo...luego tome la vela de al lado, me alce gracias a mis últimos esfuerzos y le tire toda la cera caliente encima del ojo...soltando gritos de dolor demasiados fuertes...parecía un claxon...AUUUUU..DUELE DUELE DUELE...no hay mucha diferencia...

agarre la navaja que estaba tirada en el suelo...corte la atadura..y me puse la polera lo mas rápido posible...

- Moo..ya te vas a poner la polera...- dijo con puchero el neko banana...

- ja ja ja...- rei sarcástica

- Tu...- dijo entrecortado el gringo

Voltee a verlo y en seguida me di cuenta de que tenia otra navaja, ...como cuantas navajas tiene...y me dio un gran corte para ser sinceros en el tobillo...caí en ese instante..dolió como %·&$%/...el neko se dio cuenta, pateo al idiota, me ayudo a levantarme, y antes de que nos fuéramos tiro la vela en la madera podrida, la cual se incendio en menos de lo q canta un gallo

Salimos en seguida gracias a q Ikuto me cargo, pero eso no evitaba que mi tobillo sangrara como catarata...que horror..le tengo fobia a la sangre..

:::::::::::::::Unos minutos después::::::::::::

Dimos todo un recorrido, hasta que las calles se me hicieron familiares, todo el rato el y yo estuvimos callados, el silencio mas incomodo de mi vida...hasta que el rompió el silencio..

- Y tu herida esta bien..- me pregunto desinteresado...

- Hai- le afirme fingiendo de que no vea que seguía sangrando- el que se debería preocupar eres tu con esa herida en el brazo..

- Lo dices como si Ikuto fuera devil-nya - dijo Yoru con pereza

- Yoru..Yakashi váyanse..- les ordeno Ikuto al ya estar llegando a lo que era Easter

- Hai..- dijeron los charas volando a quien sabe donde...

- Luna...ve a casa..- le ordene a mi chara...

- Nee...amu-chan que oportuna eres..- dijo mi chara con pereza llendose a volar de un lado a otro como si estuviese ebria

- Vamos hay que curar esa herida..- me dijo el neko llevándome hasta Easter

..Entramos y..se los juro, había un silencio, como si alguien se hubiese muerto, llegamos hasta el ascensor, y por alguna razona sentí que todo pasaba mas lento de lo normal, paro y llegamos hasta su cuarto, otra vez.../ / / /... un leve sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, ojala que el no se haya dado cuenta...

- A ver tu herida..- me pregunto

- Ah..- le deje ver el rasgo levantando un poco mi pantalón...

- Es muy grave...- dijo acercándose mas..lo cual hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara...- vamos a lavarte la herida..- dijo y me llevo hasta el baño...muy lindo por cierto

odio admitirlo, pero al entrar sentí su perfume invadiendo mis fosas nasales, hasta que sali de mi mundo y ...adivinen que había tirado...

- Gomen..no sabia q alguien casi la violan y matan...y tenia que venir- dijo sarcastico, tirando...sus boxers a una cesta...

- Es tu culpa por traerme..- dije volteando la mirada, lo cual no sirvio porque vi que sus boxers eran negros...UHH chico malo...

- Ya espera un rato..- dijo mientras llenaba la bañera, y salia de la habitacion..

Oi cuando se cerro la puerta, me cente en el borde de la bañera, y mis pies naturalmente empezaron a jugar en el agua...se lleno, cerre el caño y unos minutos despues oi como se abria la puerta

- Lo siento por la demora- dijo entrando al baño con unas vendas y otras cochinadas..

- No importa..- dije...

- Esto tal vez duela...- me dijo agachandos ea limpiar la herida..

- Tsk..- hize un sonido del dolor, cuando empezo a echarme alcohol al pie, - de tantas cosas tenia que ser alcohol- dije molesta..

- Gomen..es lo unico que habia..-se disculpo, desde cuando era tan dulce...

-listo..- me dijo al terminar de vendar mi herida...

- Arigatou..- me apoye en su hombro para levantarme...demo..

Al tratar de pararme mis pies no me ayudaron y me resbale con el agua, al instante me agarre de su cuello, haciendo que los dos calleramos a la bañera...que vergonzoso, mi sonrojo llego al nivel DIOSS ( lo fans de dragon ball entienden que es nivel dios)...toda yo se mojo, el solo se mojo su camisa, y quedamos en una posición algo vergonzosa, yo completamente detro de la ducha, con los pies afuera,agarrandome de su cuello, el con una mano dentro y la mitad del cuerpo encima mio, lo demas para afuera...

- Gomen- me solte de el completamente avergonzada..

- Tranquila no importa..- dijo, creo que el tambien se sorprendio,..se paro y me ayudo a pararme, claro que esta vez sin caerme..me llevo a su cuarto cuarto, porque habia cuarto baño...volviendo ...me sento en el borde de la cama...

- Mira aun rato television mientras que yo le pido algo de ropa a Utau- me dijo al verme toda mojada, me dio el control, y se fue sin mas...

-...- me quede pensando un rato en todo lo que habia pasado...hasta que el sonido de la puerta interrumpio mis pensamientos...

- Gomen por la demora..- me dijo con un bulto de ropa en la mano...

- Arigatou...demo...por lo menos la ubiese traido doblada no- le hize una broma

- Quien eres inspectora de que debo doblar la ropa- dijo sarcastico

- Si, problem...bueno..- me trate de levantar y el al instante se puso a mi lado-mejor me voy a cambiar...- dije mientras me apoyaba en su hombro para ir hasta el baño...hasta que...su lado neko banana tenia que salir

- Y...porque mejor yo no te cambio a ti...amu- me dijo con una sonrisa picara tirandome con el a la cama...ahhhh otra vez noooooooooooooooooooo...chotto..por que digo no si el es tan..ahbfsznv, AMUUUU no pienses en eso...baka baka baka baka

- Hentai..- le grite ya que el estaba encima mio...y mi sonrojo no ayudaba mucho...yo era...como decirlo...UN SEMAFORO, UN TOMATE, LA NARIZ DE RODOLFO...creo que peor...y ...ahhhh..chotto...**POR QUE A** MI...

Cuando empeze a ver sus ojos...empeze a recordar

...:::unas horas atras en la mente de Amu ::::...

_- Quiero que seas mia-_

Algo húmedo me sacó de mi ensoñación. Ikuto pasaba su lengua por mi cuello, mi reacción fue apartarme de él.  
-¿Q-qué… estás haciendo?- agarró mis muñecas y empezó a besar mi cuello ignorando mi pregunta  
-Ah! I-i-kuto-tome fuerzas de donde no las tenía y lo empujé, pero él ni se movió.  
-Onegai, no te alejes-dijo para besarme tiernamente. Por otro lado yo tenía los ojos como platos. No entendía la razón de esa petición, él en otro momento hubiese seguido besándome sin siquiera preocuparse que yo me estuviera revolviendo entre sus brazos.  
No sé en qué momento dejé de ejercer presión sobre los hombros de Ikuto y empecé a corresponder a ese beso que quemaba.  
Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo más hacia él, me elevó y me posicionó hasta el fondo de su cama; sus almohadas olían a él era un olor embriagante que me fue envolviendo lenta y tortuosamente.  
Empecé a emitir pequeños suspiros de placer cuando Ikuto agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y rozó mis orejas. Empecé a moverme frenéticamente acariciando su espalda.  
Bajó sus besos por mi cuello y empezó a susurra en mi oreja.  
-¿No te he dicho lo bien que saben tus labios?, me vuelves loco, cuando te veo las ganas de poseerte se acrecientan, ¿Sabes? He llegado al punto de soñar con hacerte el amor toda la noche.  
Me tensé y gemí sonoramente cuando succionó mi oreja-No me molestaría cumplir esa fantasía ahora y no solo por eso-lamió mi oído entero y mordió ligeramente mi lóbulo- no quiero que seas de nadie más.  
-¿P-p-or qué?-pregunté tratando de no gemir en el proceso. Él me miró por primera vez a los ojos.  
-Porque a partir de ahora eres y serás mía-dijo para aprisionar mis labios con fiereza y con pasión. Se separó de mí y desató el nudo de la bata de baño que por cierto era de él.  
-I-k-ikuto!-gemí con sorpresa cuando sus manos tocaron mis piernas.  
-No te preocupes, no te haré daño-dijo retirando sus brazos de mis piernas y envolviéndome en la bata de nuevo-iré más lento, te lo prometo-volvió a aprisionar mis labios y metió su lengua en mi boca mis suspiros se hacían cada vez más intensos-Me estás volviendo loco.  
Me levantó y me sentó a su lado-¿Sabes? si tú no quieres estar desnuda está bien pero, a mí ya me está dando calor-dijo para empezar a subir su camisa-Me gustaría más si me ayudaras además y de paso podrías darme un mimo-dijo para guiar mis manos a su pecho, yo tímidamente empecé a terminar de quitar su camisa.  
Empecé a acariciar su pectoral-Eres increíble-empecé a besar su torso y a subir por su cuello por alguna razón verlo semidesnudo y despeinado me incitaron a hacer esto-¡A-a-amu!- me apartó de él y lo miré dulcemente para luego verlo extrañada me abrazó a él haciendo que ahora mi rostro quedase a un lado y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.  
-Tienes que saberlo-me separó de él y me miró dulcemente-T-t-e amo-abrí mis ojos como platos mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente-no quiero hacer esto así, no si lo haces forzada, si lo haces de esta forma no me llena no me siento feliz. Así que dejemos esto y durmamos ¿sí?-se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
Me levanté de la cama y lo abracé por detrás-¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero hacer esto? Si fuese así no hubiese accedido tan fácilmente-él se giró en mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.  
-¿Significa que?-me acerqué a sus labios.  
Yo creo que también te amo Ikuto, pero quiero que me lo asegures-besé sus labios lentamente y él me volvió a estrujar entre sus brazos. Caminó conmigo en sus brazos y me dejó en la cama sonrió y me besó nuevamente. Se alejó de mí y volvió a soltar la bata de baño esta vez pasando sus manos por mi vientre al descubierto gemí sonoramente e Ikuto rió.  
-Gomen pero, eres tan linda-terminó de retirar su bata de mi cuerpo y quedé totalmente expuesta a él. Sonrió pícaramente y bajó hasta mi vientre el cual besó y marcó varias veces en él sus labios.  
Subió y beso mis labios fue haciendo lo mismo con mi rostro y mis hombros. Me aferré a él y suspiré sonoramente y él me abrazó.  
Bajó sus besos por mi cuello y hombros dejando sus marcas en mis hombros de repente tomó uno de mis pezones entre sus labios y succionó fuertemente-¡I-i-iku-to!-siguió con su labor; con una de sus manos tomó mi otro seno y lo masajeó bruscamente-hmmmm ah! Ikuto-de un pronto a otro subió a mi oído y susurró.  
-Si sigues haciendo eso no podré contenerme-besó mis labios y bajo sus manos por mi vientre acariciando toda su superficie.  
Acarició mi cavidad suavemente e inmediatamente empecé a gemir desesperadamente. Hizo un roce más fuerte haciéndose paso por mi clítoris y presionando fuertemente, mis gemidos resonaban en la habitación encorvé mi espalda y me encontré con los labios de Ikuto me besó desesperadamente.  
-¿Sabes? Te amo, pero no dejaré de ser yo-dijo y me quedé pensando de repente sentí como Ikuto metió dos dedos en mi cavidad y me penetró con ellos bruscamente, mi respiración se entrecortó y mis gemidos se volvieron pequeños gritos-ah ah ah! Ikuto no…ah! Ikuto!-empezó a subir la velocidad y llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando iba a llegar al clímax Ikuto paró y bajó a mi vientre para luego lamer mi cavidad lenta y desesperantemente  
-ikuto n..no hagas eso-lamió más fuerte y rápido penetrándome con su lengua, mordió mi clítoris y mi placer hizo que llegara al punto deseado-mmmahhh!-Me corrí en la boca de Ikuto y el limpió mi cavidad con sus labios. Me acostó en la came y empezó a besarme.  
-T..t..trataré de no hacerte daño-pasó mis piernas al lado de su cadera una a cada lado y empezó a besarme dulcemente empezó a penetrarme poco a poco clavé mis uñas en su espalda y me aferré a él.  
-I-kuto duele ah! mucho-dije alarmada dejando de besarlo. Él tomó mi mentón y me besó nuevamente entre más se adentraba más dolía empecé a llorar quedamente. Ikuto se acercó a mi oído-te amo, dolerá pero, luego te lo recompensaré-dijo de una manera dulce. Cuando terminó suspiró sonoramente-¡A-a-a-mu- yo aún seguía tensa.  
Pronto empezó a moverse seguía adolorida, pero después de un rato mi vientre empezó a arder y moví mis caderas lentamente, cuando Ikuto se percató de ello empezó a moverse más rápido. Miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo intensamente.  
Empecé a gemir sonoramente y a moverme con fuerza. Era la sensación más deliciosa que había sentido. Ikuto me sentó sobre él y se acostó en la cama conmigo encima mi sonrojo era incontrolable Ikuto me ayudaba con sus manos mientras yo me movía rápidamente.  
-Cerraba sus ojos luego suspiraba para luego abrirlos y verme con ternura. Lo volví a besar y él me correspondió. Las envestidas se hicieron más fuertes, mis gemidos eran intensos-Argh Ik-Ikuto!-empecé a moverme con fuerza Ikuto gemía de una manera muy placentera me acostó en la cama me siguió penetrando hasta que en un momento mi respiración se cortó dejando salir un intenso gemido el cual dejé salir en el oído de Ikuto. Suspiró sonoramente y me envistió una vez más me corrí y después de unas envestidas estimuladas por mis gemidos él se corrió dentro de mí haciendo que los dos alcanzáramos un grado de éxtasis inmenso.  
Ikuto salió de mí y me apoyó sobre su pecho para luego dejarme en la cama. Me besó y me peinó un poco el cabello. Sonrió pícaramente.  
-Si no hubiese roto la barrera que lo comprueba no me hubiese imaginado que fueses virgen.  
Besó mi frente y yo me sonrojé e Ikuto acarició mi mejilla.  
-S-s-si te amo-dije un poco avergonzada-él me besó.  
-Lo sé- Me acosté en su pecho y lo miré a los ojos los cerré e inmediatamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos.  
-Buenas noches-dije pasando mi mano por su cuerpo hasta su espalda abrazándolo el me imitó y yo escondí mi rostro y mi rubor en su pecho.  
-Te amo…

* * *

Gomen por la demora

Me dio un "resfriadito"

Bueno Denle mil y un agradecimientos a Kiyomi-neko por su ayuda en el lemmon...

Reviews?

Bye bye cuidense


	8. Cambio de Planes

Oliwis a todas las pervers

Manito arriba quien se desangró con un neko pervertido

Pues yo si

nyaaa

Denle gracias a

Black Shoter Girl

Escuchando E.T. Katy Perry

watch?v=T4dZX4crlKU

**Shugo Chara no es mio es de Peach-Pit**

* * *

**Amu Pov**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme, a la luz si ya era de día. Un embriagante olor me invadió totalmente, mi mente estaba en blanco, e instantáneamente se cruzo una idea por mi mente

-Buenos Dias Dormilona, tu cara se ve muy adorable hoy sabes- me dijo una voz algo familiar, sonó algo ablsmknwsl y a la vez sarcástica, levante mi mirada y vi sus hermosos ojos color zafiro mirándome, solo que...el estaba...desnudo...igual que yo...que carajo hice

- Bu..buenos días- salude entrecortada algo sonrojada, bueno algo nos seria la palabra adecuada, mis mejillas ardían como fuego..

- Asi nada mas...que mala- dijo apuntándome un poco por la espalda, con una sonrisa pervertida

- Etto...Buenos Dias neko peshosho mi amor..- lo salude sarcástica..y con un poco de fastidio, pero el lo correspondido dándome un beso en mi frente, se levanto y de nuevo vi...su ...ustedes ya sabrán estaba desnudo y sin ninguna vergüenza.../ / /

- Jajaj- se rió un poco al ver mi gran sonrojo

- ...Ten vergüenza...bueno...Etto...recuerda que mi tobillo, esta..- dije rodando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de que no viera mi sonrojo, y también por lo que acabo de decir, me hace ver debil

- Lo se..- dijo e inesperadamente me cargo a lo estilo princesa, agarre las sabanas y me cubri instintivamente..

- Nee, pq te cubres, ayer...vi..y toque todo- dijo con un tono pervertido

-Tu. =o= ..hentai..- dije con una gotita en la cabeza

Con un poco de su ayuda me llevo hasta el baño, y el se aprovecho un poco, para ser sincera,

- Bien llegamos- me dijo mientras me dejaba al borde de la bañera, cubriendo, su ...eso con una toalla,

- Arigatou..- le agradecí, volteando hacia otro lado

- Hai...- se sentó en la tapa del inodoro

-Etto..ya..ya te puedes ir sabes...dije al verlo viéndome con sus orejas nekos

- Sabes que los gatos también nos tenemos que bañar...- dijo sonriendo de manera pervertida

- Seras...- dije mientras me levantaba y lo empujaba...y tenia que pasar otra vez

Me cai para atrás al tratar de levantarme, el inmediatamente me sostuvo, y pues nos caímos a la bañera, y para colmo se nos cayo la toalla, que patético...quede totalmente expuesta a el de nuevo, hoy no es mi dia...

-Bueno, quitaste un paso, no bañamos...- me dijo

- Ahhh..- suspire algo fastidiada

Me senté al lado opuesto del que se sentó el se sentó en la bañera...era un aire muy tenso,

- Oe pq te separas tanto de mi...- me dijo

-emm...será pq eres un neko pervertido

- En serio, eso no decías ayer...- me miro picaramente- decias..."yo..yo también creo que te amo"

- Etto...fue por el momento baka, ademas tu también dijiste algo no...- frunci el ceño y rode lo ojos algo fastidiada y totalmente roja- me voy...- dije mientras cogia la toalla del costado...

- No te caigas...- me dijo desinteresado

- jaja... no soy tan inutil- rei sarcástica

- Como sea ...- alzo los brazos cogiéndose el cuello y se quedo ahí...

Sali del baño cogiendome de las paredes, aun no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo U.U...como sea

Me apoye en el borde de la cama, y empece a buscar mi ropa, o mejor dicho la ropa de Utau...y la encontré, estaba encima de la mesita de noche, me la puse con algo de dificultad, debido a mi estúpido e inútil tobillo. consistía en una polera algo holgada, me llegaba hasta el borde de los hombros, también venia con un vividi ( haci se escribe O.O), un short blanco, y unas pantis color piel.

- Asu mare...- dijo Ikuto al salir del baño, ya cambiado; al verme en el borde de la cama con la ropa de Utau.

- Que..- pregunte fastidiada, por un dolor extraño en mi tobillo...

- Nada..- se rió sutilmente

después de un rato de ver televisión con el pensé en una buena forma de molestarlo...

- neee...sabes..- dije vengativa

- Que..-me pregunto desinteresado como siempre

- Creo que Jean Carlos, seria un poco mas tierno y romántico que tu, el por lo menos trajo velas y rosas...debí quedarme con el...

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Yo estaba viendo televisión normalaso, cuando de repente Amu me empieza a joder mencionando a ese Jean Carlos...adjs

- En serio...- pregunte con desinterés..(N/A: CELOOOOOOOS)

- Hai, cuando me llevo a la casa esa, tenia rosas, velas, no es romántico...- me empezó a molestar

- A...pues si tanto lo quieres ve con el no...- dije algo molesto, pq no estoy celoso ni molesto eh...

- Mmmm...el neko tiene celos-nyaa...- dije con un tono de neko nsjnola n

- cállate..- dije molesto...

- Jajaja, que gracioso eres..- se empezó a reír en la cama

- TT-TT nyaaa- la mire con cara chibi neko

- Na..nani..- pregunto por mi extraña cara

- BITCH- le dije

- O^O animaaaaaaaaaal...- me grito molesta

- TToTT en serio quieres que te diga todas tus verdades- la mire desafiante

- Trata...- me dijo molesta, su cara molesta es tan angelical y graciosa jaja

- Pu...- comenze

- No lo digas..- me desafío

- Ta...- termine, al instante me tiro una cachetada

- Bakaaaaaaa- me grito

- Tu comenzaste no ...- dije volteando mi cabeza hasta donde estaba ella

- Si pero...te pasaste idiota..- dijo inflando sus cachetes

- Como sea...- dije para salir de la habitación

No es que quiera hacerle daño a Amu, pero me había olvidado de algo muy importante, y lo que paso ayer, debe olvidarse, y no es por que la odie o algo así, yo...lamentablemente la amo, y no se si ella a mi, pero mientras mas sigamos viendo mas daño le haré, no debí hacerlo con ella ayer PTM...

Fin de Neko arrepentido banana

Amu Pov

Toc Toc...tocaron la puerta

Quien sera, si es ese neko, no le abriré, estoy molesta con el

Pasaron dos o tres minutos, y de repente sono una fuerte sirena, y las luces y el televisor se apagaron, no le tome importancia y lo trate de prender de nuevo..pero no pasaba nada

- Amuuu..- grito el neko por la puerta

- Que..- pregunte molesta

- Sal, rapido- me gritaba

- Y si no quiero...- cruze los brazos y me recoste en la cama

- Seras..- dijo mientras abrió la puerta de una patada y yo quede O.O

- Que...- pregunte con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual el no hizo caso y me levanto colocandome panza abajo en su hombro

- ..- le reclame molesta

- Nos tenemos que ir...- dijo haciendo un Chara Nari con Yakashi...de donde salio Yakashi y Yoru...y nunca había visto un chara nari con el

**Atashi no kokoro**

**Unlock**

_Violin Night Dream_

* * *

Para las que no saben como es Violin Night Dream

Es

dos mangas de terno en los brazos, pero solo las mangas, un moño negro en el cuello, en su oreja izquierda con dos anillos de oro, pantalón como su uniforme solo que rasgado en la parte inferior...y botas negras con detalles de cadenas...

* * *

-Bajame..- grite cuando saco un violín, que se transformo en una espada (N/A: recuerden que con el también se transforma en SEven Seas Teasure) y rompió la ventana, y como gato suicida se tiro...conmigo

- Baaa.,...bakkkaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba en la bajada

- Tsk...recuerda que los gatos siempre caen de pie

- Como quieras...me bajas - dije fastidiada

- Que a la bebe no gusta que la cargen- dijo en tono bromista

- Jaja..- rei sarcástica mientras me dejaba

- Bueno, ya te solté, ahora largate...-dijo con la cabeza agachada

- Por que, es por lo de antes...o que...- le pregunte

- Solo vete..- me dijo aun con la cabeza agachada

- Pero por que responde..- lo empece a agitar molesta

- Que te vayas- me empujo molesto, provocando que me cayera y que mi tobillo volviera a su dolor

- I..ikuto..- dije en voz baja y entrecortada

- Lo de ayer no debió pasar,...no te odio ni nada de eso...pero esto es algo prohibido e imposible, y mientras mas tiempo estes aquí, mas daño te haré...- me dijo sin ningún resentimiento- gomen Amu..- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso...

- ...- unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro- pues..si eso quieres...TE ODIO...nunca debí creerle a un neko baka hentai...- dije para golpearlo un par de veces en el pecho y gritar el nombre de mi chara..

- Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- empeze a gritar como una loca

- Amu..gomen ..pero si me dejar..- lo interrumpi

- Que, para hacer de mis sentimientos lo que te de la gana, acostandome contigo solo para tus placeres lujuriosos, solo por que te de la gana y luego me dices que me largue y que me olvide de ti...como quieres que me sienta...- sollozaba

- Amu-chan...- vinieron volando de la nada mis charas

- Ran...chara nari

- Demo..- dijo asustada mi chara

- Solo hazlo...- le grite con los ojos inundados de lagrimas

- oe Amu..- le grite

- Muerete- me dijo antes de ser envolvía por una luz rosada

**Atashi no kokoro**

**Unlock**

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

La...la vi llendose con su traje de porrista, volando , dejando un rastro de luz rosado en su camino...Todo por su puta culpa...

- Hiciste bien, Ikuto-kun...- me dijo...agarrando mi hombro dando me una patética sonrisa

- Que quieres Jean Carlos...- le pregunte molesto

- Pues nada, ahora iras directo a la "tauren" por tirarme Cera al ojo, y dejarme en una casa abandonada incendiada a media noche...- me sonrió

- Tu la querías violar, que querías que hiciera idiota...-saque bruscamente su mano de mi hombro

- Como sea, no la volveras a ver...y yo me la quedare para mi solo...- dijo con una sonrisa vengativa

- Chotto de que carajo hablas...- le grite mientras unos guardias me agarraban desde atras- esto no era parte del trato pendejo..sueltame

- Por que, caíste redondito..Ikuto...despide...- lo interrumpi, soltandome del agarre de los guardias y dándole una patada en la cara- Tsk...guardiass- grito a los guardias para que me atraparan

- Yoru...- le grite a mi chara, el solo asintió asiendo un cambio de personalidad conmigo...

- Como lo traemos Señor Okisama...- les pregunto un guardia

- Como quieran, de preferencia...muerto...- dijo tapándose su ojo desangrando

...

* * *

Bueno lo se este cap esta corto

PEro el proximo estara mejor

lo prometo

o si no le digo a las fuerzas que me decapiten

bye bye

Reviews?


	9. La diferencia de versiones

Bien lo se el anterior cap estaba corto

y lleno de decepciones

no me culpen

soy una estupida vaga sin cerebro

Bueno

Shugo Chara ni sus personajes son mios son total autoridad de peach-pit

Escuchando Bad Boy

* * *

Pov Normal

El peliazul salio corriendo con su cambio de personalidad, en busca de su amada pelirosada, solo por un trato mal hecho y un corazón partido

FlashBack

- Ikuto..ikuto..ikuto...- negaba con la cabeza un rubio de pelo rizado

- Que..- pregunto el dicho Ikuto de forma disgustada y molesta

- Bien...ire directo al grano..- dijo mientras su tono de voz cambiaba a uno serio

- Pues dilo q tengo que hacer guardia...- cruzo los brazos mirando directamente al chico de los ojos verdes

- Deja de frecuentarse con Hinamori Amu, o quieres q...te despida te mande a la quiebra, o mejor que tal si te mato y dejo tu cadáver a los mutantes...- dijo gracioso y dominante

- Si no fuera por tu puto padre, yo seria el que mandara ahora...primo...- dijo rencoroso el peliazul

- Tal vez, tal vez...pero de todas maneras yo te iba a asesinar y tomar el control, y si no lo haría mi hijo, y siguiendo pero no dejaría que tu generación tome el control...pero eso no viene al caso Iku-nekun, te lo advierto, no te metas con Hinamori ...ella será mia, o si no lo será luego, no pienso correr el riesgo de que tu te la quedes, eso seria malo...Iku-nekun...bueno eso es todo...- dijo volteando para salir de la habitación, hasta que una daga rozo su cabello

- Que quieres de ella..- pregunto el peliazul después de lanzar la daga

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia primo...- dijo volteando de nuevo para salir de la habitación, pero en vez de una daga, fue una bala la que rozo su cabellera

Al escucharse la bala, dos guardias entraron apresuradamente a la sala

- Algo paso señores...- dijeron alarmados

- Nada, nada solo se me escapo el gatillo ...-dijo amablemente el hipócrita de Jean Carlos

- Bueno, tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez...- dijeron dando reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

- Wauw..Ikuto..ya quieres que te asesine verdad?- me pregunto con una patética sonrisa (N/A: OMG el hermano gemelo de Tadase)

- Ja ja- rio sarcástico el ojizafiro...- ahora responde de una vez que le quieres hacer a Amu idiota...- dijo con una mirada asesina

- Bueno, si tanto te interesa ella, te dejo que juegues con ella, pero que no la enamores...entiendes...- me sonrio con otra patética sonrisa...no se cuanto aguantarme, lo quiero apuñalar de una maldita vez..

- Que..tienes miedo de que te olvide...- sonreí victorioso

- créeme q si no te alejas de ella esta daga o ira a tu mochila si no a tu cuello primo...- dijo apoyándose contra la pared con una daga en el cuello...

- Me voy...no pienso seguir hablando en una conversación que no tiene sentido...- dijo el peliazul saliendo de la habitación

Fin del FlashBack

Ikuto Pov

Maldito seas Jean Carlos...

Baka Amu donde te has metido idiota...

-Amu..- grite como loco antes de que la encontraran

- Nooooo...- escuche gemidos a lo lejos

- Yoru, Chara Nari...- Le grite a mi chara

- Hai Ikuto..- dijo poniéndose la mano o pata en la cabeza e inflando el pecho como un soldado

Watashi no kokoro

Unlock

Chara Nari...

Black Lynx

Bien es hora de salvarte Amu

Cueste lo que cueste

No dejare que te quedes con el idiota de mi...

de mi primo

- Suéltenme ...noo- podía escuchar desde lejos los gemidos de AMu, hasta que vi unos guardias atrapando a Amu sin su chara nari

- Lo siento señorita...- decían los guardias mientras la electrocutaban y ponían el collar borra memoria en el cuello...o no

habre llegado muy tarde

Sera que me habrá olvidado

Mientras veía esa escena parlizado y en shock, ella solo se desplomaba en el suelo, mientras los guardias se la llevaban

Hasta que entre en razón

Pero antes de salir tras de ella

Un choque eléctrico, toco mi cuello

-Que lastima Ikuto...pero ella será mia...- dijo mi primo al verme tirado en el suelo por la descarga eléctrica

- Tu...- dije mientras trataba de pararme

- Duerme bien Ikuto...- dijo mientras me daba otra descarga y mi vista se nublaba

baka

deja a Amu en paz

* * *

Lo se

lo deje extremadamente corto

Matenme

Minami si lees esto manda a las fuerzas a matarme

bueno en fin

mis papis me castigaron

y en una semana me voy al Cusco

Algunas tal vez sepan que es y otras no

y bueno vovlere a escribir en

ufff

mucho

bueno

reviews?

bye bye

cuidense


	10. Venganza Parte 1

Olliiiisss

aqui escribiendo con las justas

paq con mis ultimos esfuerzos no vomito

Y me demore por X problemas

Meicky: le termine en dos horas a mi gringo, el ex de katy, Jean Carlos, algunos que otros malentendidos amorosos o bromanses no correspondidos, y un chino cuidando mi pierna pq me cai y me rompi la pata

Por cierto me mensajeo con Meicky por Viber o WhatsApp, y me cuenta todas sus rareses

Y pues aqui este cap

Shugo Chara no es nuestro es de Peach-Pit, pq si fueramos Peach-Pit Ikuto hubiese violado a Amu hace tiempo

* * *

Ikuto Pov

Mi vista se habia nublado, con mis ultimas fuerzas alce la mirada, mis muñecas me apretaban mucho, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco; no tenia la mas minima idea de donde estaba, mi mirada se torno de tenue y borrosa a un poco clara pero las imágenes se duplicaban

Por fin pude entrar en razón, cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el cuartel,o mejor dicho en la prisión del cuartel...

Un recuerdo entro a mi mente,...

Amu

Trate de zafarse con las fuerzas que no tenia, pero en mis intentos, fue todo inútil, mientras mas me esforzaba mas sangre recorría mis brazos...

- Yoru, Yakashi...- grite para ver si mis charas estaban ahí

- Ikuto...- sono una tenue voz proveniente de una esquina...-eres tu...

- A..amu...-dije entrecortado

- Ya despertaste primito...- dijo la voz de ...no era necesario decirlo

- Maldito infeliz...- le grite mientras salia de esa oscura esquina, abrazado de la cintura de MI Amu,el con un esmoquin de corbata de moño, y ella con un hermoso vestido de gala rojo brillante, con el pelo completamente lacio, algo de maquillaje y con ...con un collar de plata, con un pequeño dije en el...seras infeliz...ese era el collar que le iba a a dar a Amu, en el dije se podía abrir dejando adentro una foto de los dos...no pregunten como saque la foto...pero ese no es el motivo, ella también llevaba el collar de la memoria...no recordaba nada de mi...

- Eres tu Ikuto, el chico que daran al Mayhu...-decia Amu con una voz mas delicada de lo normal, con los ojos perdidos completamente desapareciendo sus pupilas y su hermoso brillo natural de sus ojos...

- De que hablas Amuu, vuelve en tiii- le grite tratando de que entrara en razón...lo cual no iba a funcionar, yo sabia lo eficaces que eran esos collares

- Hmmpt..- sonrio ese idiota, estrujandola mas y dándole un...un beso, mirándome de manera poderosa, mientras podía ver como dejaba muestras de sus hilos de saliva en los labios de Mi Amu, ajjj suelta la

- Sueltala..- grite desesperado, haciendo que mis muñecas sangraran mas y mas, pero ningún dolor me hará parar

Ella se acerco a mi, haciéndose notar el corte de su vestido, que mostraba mucho su escote y su falda con corte largo que dejaba ver una de sus piernas mientras caminaba de manera muy sexy...

- No se porque me llamas mucho como si nos conociéramos, yo estoy enamorada de Jea...- la interrumpi

- Noo, tu estabas enamorada de mi, te han borrado la memoria-le grite sin obtener ningún resultado positivo

- No se cuantos choques eléctricos te han dado, ni cuantos golpes recibiste pero tu mente esta muy dañada- me dijo arrodillándose para hablarme de manera inocente, yo no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, me acerque peligrosamente y le robe un pequeño beso, me separe y al ver su mirada, no veía expresión alguna, sus dedos rozaron sus labios, sin ningún sentimiento en su cara, se alejo hasta donde estaba ese infeliz, me volvió a mirar sin ningún sentimiento y emoción en su rostro...

- Ves Ikuto, ella no te recuerda...- me dijo al oído, mientras que le tiraba un cabezazo...

-Muerete..-le dije rencoroso...

- Tsk...- dijo mientras se iba con Mi Amu

Se largo, dejandome otra vez en oscuras...

- Yoru..Yakashi-llame a mis charas...

...

a los segundos

...

- Ikutooooo- gritaron Yakashi y Yoru

- Ikuto, tenemos problemas-nya..-me decia Yoru preocupado

- Que pasa- les pregunte

- Son las charas de Amu, tienen una X...pero muy distinta a las demás...- decia también preocupado Yakashi

- Como que distintas a las demás..-pregunte

- En vez de ser porque se rindió o por otras cosas de sus sueños, su corazón dejo de ser ella, sus charas ya no existen, son otros sueños, SON OTRAS CHARAS OTRA AMU..- gritaban Yoru y Yakashi

- Tsk...maldito...- dije mientras bajaba la mirada

- Yakashi...Chara Change...- le gritaba a mi chara para que me de una pequeña ayuda

- Hai...- decia mientras me salían mis tipicas orejas y cola, y mi espada

Yoru ni Moore

Mis muñecas se soltaron y pude ver todo el daño que me habia echo, y cual gato me empeze a lamer

- Etto..- sono una voz timida y apagada no tan lejos...

- Quien es...- pregunte al darme cuenta que no era la de Amu

- M..me llamo Meia...- decia la extraña voz

- Y bien Meia...donde estas...- le pregunte

- Etto...tal vez suene raro pero me ayudas ...estoy en la esquina izquierda...- decia Meia

- Y..que quieres que haga...- dije sarcastica

- Etto...mi charas estan en sus huevos...me los pasas...- dijo

- okey...- se los lanze con mi cola...

- Arigatou- me agradecio

Watashi no kokoro

Unlock

Chara Nari

Meimair Deep Queen

Salio de el brillo del Chara Nari, con un vestido de rayas azul marino y rayas blancas, con vuelos negros de la cadera hasta mas arriba de la rodilla

...

...

Yuukimerlo Reiiiko

Solto unas algas arcoiris que rompieron la cerradura que aprisionaba su cerradura

Meia era una chica, algo baja, lo admito, un bulto mediano en su pecho, pelo largo celeste, atado en dos coletas altas, unos ojos grandes color rojo rubi...

- Arigatou- me agradecio dando una pequeña reverencia

- Solo te pase tus huevos- dije deshaciendo mi chara Change

- Pero igual, si no hubiese despertado a mi chara nunca hubiese salido de ahi...- dijo dando otra pequeña reverencia

- Y tu que hiciste para que te hubieran encerrado aqui eh..- le pregunte sin ningun interes

-Mi oni-tan, no queria darme la herencia de mi padre y me dejo aqui como si hubiese muerto...- rio nerviosa, deshaciendo su chara nari

- No me digas que tu hermano es ...mi primo...y no me digas que tu eres Melody...- le pregunte...algo sorprendido

- Hai... me afirmo algo sonrojada jugando con sus pies

- Te hago un trato...- le prometi algo

-Que - me dijo preguntona

- Te prometo, que hare que todos sepan la verdad sobre tu hermano, si tu me ayudas a recuperar a...a mi novia..- le dije

- Que..que planeas...- se acerco para saber mas de mi trato

- Si me ayudas a salir de aqui, y llegar a la fiesta de gala por el cumpleaños de mi primo, te prometo que dire la verdad en frente de todos los invitados sobre tu hermano, aceptas...- le dije

- Bueno...solo por el tremendo daño que me han echo, no sabes lo horrible que es estar encerrada dos años sin ninguna señal de personaas, fue un sufrimiento, solo quiero que el pague lo mismo que yo pase, onegai onegai onegai...has venganza contra mi hermano...- decia llorosa

- Te lo prometo...- le dije

- Bueno, tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo cambiando su tono de voz, de uno tenue y suave a uno serio y directo

- Que gran cambio, bueno a salir..- rei sarcastico

...Salimos con toda precaucion, me conocia todos los pasillos, y salas, por lo que no fue tan dificil salir de la planta inferior 3

Luego empezamos a subir, con la mayor cautela y sutiles posibles, hasta que ientras llegamos a las primera planta superior, nuestra presencia fue muy obia, y salimos...se me ocurrio una idea...era la mayor arma, peor que una bomba nuclear...mi gran ayuda...Utau...esta destruye un ejercito solo con bostesar

- Alo Utau...- la llame, que bajo eh caido

- Alo Ikuto, que raro eh es oir tu voz...- dijo preocupada

- Mira este es el problema...- le empeze a contar todo

::::::::::::::::MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA NOCHE EN LA FIESTA DE GALA::::::::::::::::::::

Fin de mi preocupado neko pov

Jean Miex Carlos Pov

Ya era la noche de mi cumpleaños, bla bla bla, tengo que empezar a saludar a un monton de personas aburridas, lo unico bueno es que, bueno es mi cumpleaños, y de regalo final, dare de tributo mi primo Ikuto a el Mayhu, osea el mutante mas peligroso que existe, fue el primero en experimentar con los Virus X, y pues no salio del todo bien y el experimento fallo, ahora lo mantenemos cautivo en la planta inferior 5, peor hoy sera un motivo especial para que salga...

- Hola, Jean Carlos-san, se le ve muy bien con su novia...Amu...no...bueno feliz cumpleaños..- me saludo una de mis primas

Me slaudron muchas personas, y bueno llego un guardia y me aviso que el idiota de mi primo se habia escapado, bakaaa, bueno que hare me quede sin regalo, pero eso si lo mande a buscar fuera y dentro de Easter

Nadie me iba impedir celebrar mi cumpleaños y justo ahora que lo tengo todo, la baka Amu y todo el poder del mundo

Me fui al frente de la fiesta, y antes de poder dar mis agradecimientos y todo eso, cuando mis planes dieron un total cambio radical...

Fin de Puto Mi ex pov

Pov Normal

La ventana superior, se rompio inesperadamente saliendo de ella

Ikuto, Utau y un monton de niños...junto a...Melody...

Ikuto con sus orejas y cola, su super garrota, Utau con unas alas de demonio en su espalda, Rima con unos boliches colgando de su pelo, Kukai con su skate, Yaya con un super sonajero, Kairi con una katana, Nagihiko con unos audifonos y una patineta azul y Meia con una corona con un cetro con decoracion de rubis y perlas...esto era la revelion

- Interrumpimos..- decia gracioso Un neko

...Continuara...

* * *

Bueno trate de no vomitar

y de que me llegaran los mensajes de Meicky...

sobre todo con sus bromances y novios de dos horas

bye bye

reviews ?


	11. Venganza Parte 2

Bien nos acercamos al final

Bueno en cierta parte falta...

mmmm creo que un cap

Meicky: Si solo falta un cap Melani

Yo: no digassss mi nombre nyaaaaa yo soy la única MIIIIP

jejej

Gomen

Demo

Soy una flojaaaaa

Pero esa nunca será una escusa

nuncaaaaaaa

buaaa buaaa

perdonenme

...

nada

Bueno ya volvi de mi viaje al Cuscoooo, fue hermoso, les hubiese comprado regalos demo, Como se los enviaria

Gomen

estoy cansada

Pero naaa...tomando café+chocolate=despertarme

Shugo Chara ni sus personajes son mios, ni sus hermosos momentos amuto ni nada mas, todo es total autoridad de la única y fabulosa Peach-Pit, que creo a ese papi neko

* * *

Amu Pov

Donde Demonios estoy?

P..por que no puedo..? Por que no puedo moverme? Que esta pasando? Espera ...ese es...Ikutooo? Q..Que hace aquí? Por que estoy vestida de gala? Mi cabeza me duele, me siento acalenturada, será que estoy enferma, me siento mareada, pero...pq estoy aquí no puedo moverme ni habar...chotto

FlashBack

Sali volando con mi transformación de Amulet Heart, demo al poder irme de su camino, y al ver que ya lo había perdido, sienta inseguridad me invadió; como cuando alguien te estuviese siguiendo o algo por el estilo...

Odio admitirlo pero amaba a Ikuto y estar lejos de el me ponía triste e insegura, no sabia si continuar o volver con el, si continuaba, estaría segura con mis verdaderos amigos y mi verdadera familia, pero si volvía ,con alguien con quien siempre había soñado, con alguien que yo amaba, pero seria vergonzoso y patético, me vería como una estúpida resbalosa, y yo no soy eso..

continúe caminando hasta que esa corazonada de que me sentía insegura, no era una simple alucinación, mi corazón se volvió un tambor helado, me sentía completamente indefensa, y ya había deshecho mi Chara Nari, mis charas solo me miraban con preocupación y trataban de subirme el animo aunque ellas también sintieran mi mismo miedo

Cuando ya no pude continuar mas por el pánico que tuve, mi corazón se detuvo cuando...una persona me sujeto por atrás,mejor dicho dos personas, una dl cuello y otra del cabello, me moleste y me dolió como me jalaban del pelo y como me apretaban el cuello, empecé a gritar y gemir, pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos funcionaba, mi energía se acababa igual que mi tiempo, estaba impactada y asustada, por que esto me tiene que pasar a mi, esto es injusto...

Todo iba casi mal hasta que un tipo rubio llego, tenia que ser...enserio,

Se acerco mientras mi vista se nublaba, algo rozo mi cuello, de ahí un pequeño frió entro en mi, mi vista se torno negra, y un fuerte mareo me tomo por sorpresa, de ahí no recordaba mas...

Fin del Flashback

Que me pasa,Ikutoooo sálvame Ikutoooooo

Fin de Amu Pov

Normal Pov

Los invitados quedaron echos piedra con el sorpresivo hecho de que un grupo de muchachos incluyendo al Señor Tsukiyomi entraran, desde el techo, pero eso no fue lo mas sorprendente raro de todo, si no que todos quedaron petrificados al ver a la Señorita Melody

La dichosa Melody o Meia, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano mayor, sorprendido por el hecho, se acerco hasta su oreja, parándose de punta y susurro en su oído...

- Dire toda la verdad- sono seca, seria y fría

- No..no lo harías..- dijo entrecortado ante la respuesta de su hermana menor

...

Todo quedo en silencio

Hasta que la peliceleste camino hasta la parte principal del salón, cogió el micrófono de al lado, sus dedos lo tocaron como si fuera la primera vez que hubiese visto, suspiro profundamente, y hablo...

- Queridos invitados..- cerro los ojos mientras hablaba fría y con poder

-Sera ella...no creo...aunque se ve igual no creen- murmuraban los invitados

La pequeña chica de dos coletas, deshizo su transformación de Personalidad, y volvió a hablar mostrando su verdadero estado, sucia y descuidada

- Mientras este chico, al que todos admiran y creen que será su salvación..- señalo a su hermano mientras que su tono de voz cambiaba de tenue y adorable, a gruesa y molesta...(N/A: Uuuyy la chata se achoro)- Mi "lindo hermano" siempre quiso poder y tener todo a su alcance,pero yo como favorita de mis padres, tubo tanta envidia, que me encerró el los cuartos inferiores, creando la mentira- se detuvo en seco, aclaro su garganta, levanto su mirada y continuo- creo la cruel mentira de que yo había fallecido, para tener el control de Tokyo y el mundo; pero mi tonta historia no es todo...- señala al peliazul, invitándolo hasta donde ella estaba, el también deshizo su Chara Nari..

- Pues dinos, otras de las mentiras de mi hermano- dijo molesta

- Exactamente no es una mentira de mi primito...si no una trampa de su padre, Shin...- dijo sin rencor y con tono vengativo, tosió un poco y miro a su primo, volteando a ver a su inexpresiva amada- Shin...esto tal vez no me crean...demo...su padre al igual que su hijo querían todo el poder, el que comenzó esta revolución no fue el, fue mi padre, Tsukiyomi Aruto, o para otros Alto-san...- trago saliva de forma pesada- El...el lo asesino el mismo día de su desaparición, lo se por...por que yo estuve en ese preciso momento, iba a entrar a su habitación como cualquier niño que quiere ver a su padre demo, lo único que vi fue a mi tio, clavándole un cuchillo en el pecho de mi padre,traicionando su confianza con rencor y sin ningún remordimiento, no saben el sufrimiento y el trauma que le puede causar eso a un niño...- dijo frío y molesto

- Mierda..- susurro Jean Carlos

-Demo mi padre no quería esto, todas las noches me contaba sus planes, unos buenos, el no mando a los asesinos, el solo quería cerrar tratos con los demás presidentes, para unir las naciones y que se acabara la guerra, el no quería la guerra,...- se detuvo y agacha la mirada- el solo quería una familia feliz junto a mi madre, Utau y yo, por que...por que tuvieron que quitarme que...- dijo frio, levantando la mirada dejando en frente de su primo una mirada intimidante y aterradora- ahora, que quieres quitarme, ME HAS QUITADO MI FAMILIA, MI DESENDENCIA...QUITAME MI TRABAJO, MI PUESTO ...pero no dejare que me quites a Amu...Primito...- dijo para dejar el micorfono mientras los invitados solo quedaban impactados por lo descubierto- He tenido que vivir en las sombras, solo para proteger a lo único que me queda, el violin de mi padre, y mi hermana...no te hartas...- dijo para caminar hasta su primo, dejándolos en una guerra de miradas...

El quedo como una piedra, sin poder hablar o expresar, enojo, vergüenza o cualquier sentimiento, se acerco a su oído, e inesperadamente dijo

- Quitame cualquier cosa, menos a Amu...- dijo para entrar en un cambio de carácter con Yakashi...- Fin del juego primo..- dijo en voz alta, mientras alzaba la espada otorada por el chara, y clavando en son de venganza hacia el pecho de su primo, dejando de espectáculo, un mar de sangre, y un publico horrorizado por aquella escena...

- Ikuto...- sostuvo la gran cortada...- Amu seguirá siend mia...- dijo en últimos esfuerzos quedando arrodillado ante su primo

Este ante aquel comentario, se molesto tanto, que saco la garra de su amigo fiel Yoru, y empezó a clavarle descontroladamente su garra, enterrándola profundamente y sacándola esparciendo sangre, a los espectadores cercanos, hasta que el brillo de lo ojos de Jean Carlos(N/A: Me duele matarlo...nyaaaaa)desaparecio de su rostro..

La ropa del peliazul se lleno de sangre, aunque no mostraba sentimiento de asco alguno, solo miraba el cuerpo de su primo, con un pequeña sonrisa de lado susurrando...

- Asi debieron ser las cosas primo...Adios...espero que ahí...te arrepientas y busques algo bueno que hacer... -susurro para arrodillarse ante el, y cerrar sus ojos en forma de que el descansara en paz...

El peliazul, después de despedirse de su primo, mira a su amada y perdida Amu, quien queda imnotizada por aquella figura en el suelo, aun sin ninguna expesion en sus ojos, eran como un espejo reflejando la sangrienta muerte de su primo...el ojizafiro volteo su mirada,cojiendola del mentón, hasta la suya, dejando ver sus ojos inexpresivos, llenos de dolor, odio y soledad...

- Amu...- pudo decir el peliazul- Lo siento...- dijo para abrazar a la chica, el sabia que el collar si se dejaba por mucho tiempo, podía dejar la mente de cualquiera en blanco...que no había remedio, ojalaeste no fuera el caso...

- Ikuto..- dijo con una voz tenue la chica de ojos dorados...

- Amu...- volvió a repetir el chico, para ver que la chica tenia una mirada perdida en la suya...

Mientras en el corazón de amu::::::::::::::..

Amu-chan...escucha

- Quien..eres..donde estoy

Amu-chan escucha tu corazón...escucha...Ikuto te llama...lucha ...

- Ikuto...Ikuto..esperame por favor...quiero estar contigo

No te podemos ayudar, solo tu puedes cambiar esto...se fuerte, y lucha por tu amor Amu

- Luchare...luchare por estar con Ikuto...Ikuto...te amo

Muy bien Amu, demo no es tan fácil como parece, Amu...tu mente fue borrada

Tus charas, todo se a ido

Esto no es un juego solo tienes una portunidad para volver

-Go go Amu-chan

-RAN

- Lucha por tu amor, tu eres la heroína

-MIKI

- Lucha por Ikuto-desu

-SUU

- Busca tu brillo Amu, buscanos...busca el brillo de tu corazón, olle el llamado de Ikuto

-DIA

- SE valiente y sigue...VAMOOOOSS

- LUNA

...

...

- Yo...yo...Yo ire con Ikuto...Te amo Ikuto...

Fuera del corazón de Amu::::::::

- AMUUUUUUU-chiiiiii- gritaba una pequeña castaña, al ver que su pelirosada amiga, inesperadamente se desplomaba al suelo, mientras que el collar borra memoria solo se tornaba de un color rosa oscuro...el peliazul, por el acontecimiento aparte de estar sorprendido, abrazo mas fuerte a la chica, se arrodillo para no forzarla y la mirada de la chica se tornaba un poco mas clara pero aun perdida en quien sabe donde...

Los invitados quedaron paralizados, sin saber que hacer, solo veian petrificados como aquel peliazul, que tanto respeto tenían, asesinaba a su propia sangre, y se rebajaba al nivel de una simple chica...cuando todos sabían, hasta el mismo; que a pesar de perder a su padre y poder, podía conseguir todas las mujeres y placer que el quisiera...por que tal chico tenia que fijarse en una ordinaria como Amu.

- Amu...gomen...gomen...esto fue mi culpa...- decía el chico mientras apretaba mas a la chica contra su pecho...la pelirosa no reaccionaba, solo quedaba embobada, como un pequeño niño viendo un caramelo...

- Ikuto..- decía su hermana al ver a su hermano, por primera vez interesado por una chica...

- Amu...- decía una pequeña chica de cabellos dorados y rizados...- Nande...nande...- decía la chica arrodillándose hasta donde estaba su amiga...al verla, un cierto frio paso por su mirada...al cual todos se dieron cuenta...- Bakaaaaa...Amuuuu...por queeee...donde esta mi única amiga, esa chica positiva y alegre...dondeee. no te vallas bakaaaa...bakaaaa- gritaba y sollozaba la pequeña rubia mientras perdia a cordura, y su fina y delicada voz cambiaba a una fuerte y gritona, agitaba y agitaba brutalmente a la pelirosada y nada pasaba...- Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dio un ultimo grito antes de que se le acabse el aliento...- baka...no me dejes...Amu..- sollozaba en sus últimos esfuerzos...

- Amu...- decían tristes sus amigos al verla ahí como si fuera un simple cuerpo

- Ikuto...- decía la delicada voz de la chica mientras recuperaba un poco de color- minna...Rima...gomen...no quería...chicos...gomen...yo..yo...tsk-se detuvo mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura, y volvia a aclararse entre palabras casi inentendibles y entrecortadas- no..no es tu culpa ...Ikuto...demo...no puedo mas... dijo para que su cabeza se fuera para atrás..

- Oee. AMu...- decía el chico mientras cojia su cabeza suavemente para alzarla un poco

- Gomen...gomen...es mi culpa...que estén en...esta..situación...- decía mientras una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, el chico ante esto , la seco con su pulgar...- Ikuto...te...amo..- dijo para acercarse un poco a los labios del chico y darle un pequeño roze...mientras su cabeza volvia a irse para atrás

Este será el final de Amu e Ikuto...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

-RAN-MIKI-SUU-DIA-LUNA...Ikuto...mis amigos...espérenme onegai...yo quiero...quiero ser feliz

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

- Ikuto...Ikuto...IKUtOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaba la pelirosada inesperadamente, mientras se recuperaba totalmente, y se tiraba ensima de los labios del peliazul, sorprendiendo a este, pero correspondiendolo de todas formas...

- Baka baka baka baka...por que..por que eres asi bakaaaa- gritaba la pelirosada rompiendo el collar en mil pedasitos, mientras que de atrás de ella salían sus charas animándola..., sus ojos mostraban todos sus sentimientos, mientras ella estaba encima del chico, en una posición algo...mmm pervertida...a lo cual ella no tomo importancia y solo golpeaba el pecho del chico como una pequeña niña- baka baka- decía mientras miles de lagrimas cain de sus mejillas hasta la camisa del chico...- baka...te quiero baka...- decía entre sollozos, dejando a sus amigos inmóviles por el extraño suceso de apenas unos segundos

- Amu, me haces sentir mal...- decía el peliazul, disimulando un tono inocente...- mentira...te amo..AMu...- decía para atrapar entre sus labios los de la chica, y por a si decirlo, comerla a besos...literalmente...

- Mooooo Amu-chií...Yaya es una niña, no puede ver las cochinadas que haces AMu-chiii- chillaba su pequeña amiga

- Tu...maldita perra Amuuu- decía su amiga de ojos dorados, con llamas en los lados, y lanzándose hasta ella y empezándola a golpear...- todo por llamar la atención he idiota...baka baka baka baka baka ...Amuuu- decía su amiga para gritar y llorar a la vez

- Rima ^-^U...- decían los demás al ver a su indiferente amiga

- Como te gusta arruinar los momentos he...- decía Ikuto, en una guerra de miradas asesinas con Rïma, en la cual el nek gano...

- Gomen..minna- se disculpo la chica, volteando a ver los invitados cual hielos...- etto...que pasa con ellos...eh- decía con cara chibi de confundida

- Nada, solo que te gusta llamar la atención Amu...-se burlaba su chico gato...mientras sacaba su cola y orejas, y cojia a la chica de la cintura, apegandola a el...- Bueno si nos disculpan, esta pelirosada y yo tenemos asuntos que hacer- dijo para darle una mirada pervertida, y saltar hasta el hueco por donde había entrado..

- Tu..tu bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba la pelirosada, para despertar todo ese sonrojo guardado...dejándola como un tomate

- No te da pena tu cuerpo, lo dejas sin sangre ya que toda esta en tus cachetes...- se burlaba el chico

- Tu...- decía la chica mientras se alejaba con el chico, mientras el con su transformación de personalidad volaba de edificio en edificio

- Estos...- decía Utau

- Nunca- seguía Rima

- Van a cambiar- continuaba Kukai

- Verdad?- terminaba Kairi mientras a todos les salían unas gotitas en la cabeza...

- Supongo que tengo que arreglar todo ¿no?- se preguntaba a si misma Meia o Melody

- Si- le afirmaban los demás mientras la dejaban sola con todo un grupo de personas

- O.O malooos- gritaba la chica ante toda la multitud agrupada, mientras los demás solo salían de ahí...- U.U supongo que aquí viene todo el estrés y trabajo ...- se decía a si misma, mientras veía la estrellas- Ojala...algún dia yo encuentre a alguien, como Ikuto...yo quiero ser como ellos, a alguien que me quiera..- se decía a si misma mientras sonreía y iba a aclarar las cosas en el podio...

...

...

::::::::::::::Dos Años después::::::::::::::::::::

- Oe gato ladron ven aquí...- gritaba cierta pelirosada, mientras perseguia en su habitación a un cierto peliazul

- Nee y que me daras a cambio Amu...- decía pícaramente el chico-gato esquivando a la chica, que trataba de quitarle lo que el traía entre manos...

- Dameeeee- gritaba, mientras el la detenia

- Bueno, como te gusta quitarte las sorpresas ...verdad Amu..- decía el ojizafiro, mientras se arrodillaba, detrás de la pelirosada...

- I..ikuto..- decía sorprendida la chica al ya identificar de que se trataba...

- Amu...te casarías conmigo... decía el chico, mientras sacaba un pequeño anillo desde atrás suyo, uno muy bonito para ser verdad, de plata, con pequeños detalles, de rubís(corazones) Zafiros( la espada e Ikuto) esmeraldas(trébol) y diamantes...

- I..ikuto...yo...- decía entrecortada por la sopresa del chico..- obio que si bakaa...- dijo mientras se tiraba sobre el para besarlo y el correspondiendo el beso

- Holaaa. toc toc...mensaje para ah O.o- decía Meia mientras entraba a la habitación y se quedaba en shock por aquella escena

- Perdon... creo que interumpo- salio volando cerro la puerta de golpe con una gran gotita de sudor en la cabeza

- Entonces...- dijo Ikuto

- Entonces que...- perguntaba la ojiambar

- No podemos adelantar la noche de bodad- dijo el con una cara de gato , ya que su chara se había ido junto a las de Amu, aproximadamente hace un año

- Baka, hentai...primero...si me dejas...- dijo la pelirosada, para buscar algo en los cajones...

- Que buscas pervertida...- decía lujurioso el ya no neko

-ESto- dijo mientras sacaba unas orejas de gato, de quien sabe donde

- Es vergonsozo- dijo el neko mietras la pelirosada le colocaba la orejas de gato- nyaa...ahora si esta bien...- dijo la chica maullando como lo haría un gato

- Ok ...O.O- decía confundido por el maullido de su prometida

...

Y asi

Un gato y una normal vivirán felices por siempre

A menos que

Naaaa...no pasa nada

* * *

Bien aquí la segunda parte

y la segunda parte

Ustedes ya sabran que pasara

LA BODA DE AMUUU E IKUTOOO

jejej

pero, ame el anillo de Amu

Me lo compre por ahí, y de ahí lo saque

pero las joyas, eran de fantasia, yo soy BIEN pobre

bueno bye bye

algún review

El próximo capitulo es el

FINAAAL

Bye bye nos veremos en otra de nuestras historias

Meicky se retira


	12. Mi Boda de Ensueño

Bien aqui actualizando

Mientras "hago tarea"

Hey minna, no saben cuanto las extrañare

A menos que lean mis otros fics y pueda ver sus opiniones

jje

Bien bien es hora de los agradecimientos

No tengo favoritas pq se que todas son hermosas lectoras

Comencemos

- Diana Carolina H.F

-Ara-chan e.e

-Guest

-Hoshina Minami

-Kiyomi-neko

-Yo-chan

-Black Shoter Girl

-Jaz-chi

-noelia tsukiyomi

-lucy neko 1807

-Kotoke-chan

-Amano

Bien todas ustedes mis lindas les dejo aqui el ultimo cap de Por que a mi

Pasense por mi perfil, para encontrar mas historias de esta cabesita loca

bueno bueno

Mi ultimo disclaimer aqui

Shugo Chara ni sus personajes son mios, son completa y total autoridad de Peach-Pit

* * *

Escuchando Womanizer de Britney Spears

Normal Pov

En un cuarto, muy bien decorado por alfombras blancas, y candelabros de plata, se encontraba cierta pelirosada, con la cara apoyada en una suave y esponjosa blanca almohada,soñando con su deseado mirada reflejaba una cierta sonrisa de ternura y emocion;que se supone que estara soñando, con su prometido o con los nervios, quien sabra...

Su respiracion profunda le daba cierto aire de delicadeza y un aura angelical, como le gustaria a su futuro esposo verla asi, de forma tan inocente y tentadora para cualquier pervetido lujurioso y algo gatuno...

Ciertos ojos zafiros se posaron en aquella imagen hasta que algo lo interrumpio..

- Ikuto...sabes que es de mala educacion ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia gato-ladron- decia una rubia, quien seria su hermana menor

- Lo se, pero...no podia evitarlo hermanita, tu tambien deverias prepararte...acaso tambien no es tu boda con Kukai- decia el chico mientras se apoyaba en el barandal, del balcon del cuarto de las dos chicas...

- Si...demo es que Amu se ve tan tierna, no quiero despertarla- se queda pensando un rato apoyandose al lado de su hermano mayor- bueno bueno, quien diria que tendriamos una boda doble, eso me sorprende en cierta forma, pero de todos modos me pone feliz, supongo que Kukai me correspondio y a ti Amu..- dijo mientras reia de felicidad

- Eso creo..- dijo mientras se retiraba cual gato

- Nos vemos luego Utau..- dijo mientras se iba a quien sabe donde

- Ese Ikuto...nunca cambia...- dijo para voltear a ver a la pequeña pelirosa

- Bueno bueno, que hare contigo dormilona-dijo para que una pequeña sonrisa traviesa le saliera en el rostro, retrocedio unos pasos, y se tiro con las piernas y brazos estirados a la cama de la pelirosada, despertandola de golpe casi dandole un paro cadiaco por la impresion

- naaa...naa... nani...Utauuuuuuu- le reclamaba muy molesta, mientras la otra solo se reia perdiendo su calma...

- Mooo, que es todo este ruido Utau-chan y Amu-chii- decia la tierna castaña mientras se sobaba los ojos por despertar asi

- mmmm- se estiraba otra rubia de cabello mas largo y ondulado...- nunca cambia ustedes par de inmaduras

- Que mala eres Rima..- decia Amu, mientras echaba de su cama a la rubia de ojos violetas

- Me dolio..sabes- se quejaba esta

Todas rieron por aquel comentario

- Bueno, lindas, hay que cambiarse- dijo la peliceleste entrando a la habitacion, con una caja de maquillaje y unas asistentas entrando con los vestidos en las manos

- Kawaiii- dijeron todas al ver sus respectivos vestidos

- Yaya se sentira sexy en esto- dijo mientras posaba con su vestido en la mano, y todas reia por su cara

- jaja Rima tu vestido es una miniatura...- se reia Yaya

- Pues Yaya el tuyo tambien- decia esta sin tomarle importancia a su comentario, mientras la castaña solo hacia un puchero inecesario

Mientras esta castaña solo lloriqueba, las dos novias ya estaban probandose sus vestidos

El de las dos era iguales solo que con pequeños detalles distintos

Los vestidos eran blancos, strapless, con corset blanco, con un liston Azul pata Amu y Rojo para Utau en las caderas, y vuelos con pequeños detalles de encaje en las puntas, corto, como si fueran pequeñas princesas...

- Kawaiii- decian las chicas, hasta las sirvientas que llegaron con Meia...

- Bien nos faltas el maquillaje y el peinado- decia Utau

- Hmm- le afirmaba su pelirosada amiga

- Nee nee...miren a Yaya , Rima y Meiaa..- decia Yaya mientras saltaba alegramente

El vestido de estas damitas de honor eran strapless verdes, con cinturon verde muy oscuro con pedreria en este, y falda amplia de tres capas que le daba un efecto esponjado, zapatos de tacon verde palido casi blanco, con broche con incrustaciones de esmeraldas

- Se ven tan lindas chicas..- decia la pelirosada mientras le arreglaban el pelo

- Eso si es verdad mis lindas damitas de honor- dijo Utau mientras se iba del maquillaje al peinado

- jeje- reian las damitas de honor ante los comentarios, mientras un pequeño rubor se posaba en sus mejillas...

- Nee mi peinado mi peinado- gritaba Yaya mientras las demas reian simultaneamente

Amu: pelo rizado al final, dejando su largo pelo sin atar, unas pequeñas flores blancas, enrosacadas el algunos pelos al lado se su flequillo, un lapiz labial rosa palido brillante, rimel negro, y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas..

Utau: Sus dos colas rizadas completamente, con el mismo maquillaje que Amu, pero un rimel mas fuerte

Yaya: pelo atados en una cola alta, con pequeños mechones rizados fuera, labial rojo, rimel sin color y rubor rosado

Rima: pelo lacio atado en una cola alta, mismo maquillaje que Yaya

Meia: pelo lacio atado en una cola y mismo maquillaje que Rima y Yaya

- Nos vemos tan kawaii- decia Amu aguantando las lagrimas para no malograr su maquillaje

- Ya, ya Amu, no llores- decia Rima tratando de consolar a su amiga

- Arigatou Rima-chan- le agradecio a su amiga

:::::::::::Mientras con los chicos::::::::::::

- Oeee, has visto mi desodorante- gritaba Kukai al otro lado de la habitacion

- No, usa el mio- le tiro su desodorante Ikuto a Kukai

- Gracias - le agradecio mientras corrian sin polo buscando sus respectivas prendas

- Mierda, Kairi has visto mi camisa- gritaba Ikuto, mientras buscaba desesperado su camisa, dejandolo sin polo, osea un sueño de todo Amuto

- Si aqui esta, que descuidado eres- dijo mientras este se estaba poniendo su camisa y arreglandose sus lentes

- Bien, ustedes si que son los reyes del desorden- dijo Nagi, ajustandose la corbata

- Y tu eres un travesti bisexual - reia Ikuto, mientras se ajustaba el moño azul

- Jaj ja ja - reia sarcastico Nagi por el comentario del peliazul

- Bien Kairi, me pones el moño- reia gracioso Kukai al no saber ponerse el moño rojo

- Eres un niño Kukai, aun no se quien va a cuidar de quien, tu a Utau o Utau a ti- dijo mientras le ajustaba el moño y los demas reian por lo que dijo

-Que malo- dijo este solo positivamente

- Bueno creo que eso es todo- dijo Ikuto mientras se echaba su locion...esa insoportable locion

- Si creo, bueno hay que irnos si no queremos llegar con retraso- dijo Nagi mirando su reloj

- Si tienes razon- dijo Kairi mientras habria la puerta

- Oe, le haces algo a mi hermana, y te parto la graganta (N/A: Usui)- dijo el peliazul sujetando el hombro del castaño, mirandolo asesinamente

- Jajaj- reia nervioso este ojiverde

:::::::::::::::: Unos minutos luego nyaaa::::::::::::::::::::

- Estas nerviosa...- dijo Utau a la peliorsada

- Un poco y tu- le devolvio la pregunta

- Tambien- dijo

- Bueno solo hay que confiar en esos pervertidos ¿no?- dijo Amu dandole una calida sonrisa a su amiga

- Si creo que tienes razon- le devolvio la sonrisa

- Heii, chicas, ya salgan- decia Yaya, detras de ella

- U.U- supsiraron profundamente las dos amigas

- Lista?- le pregunto una

- Lista- le afirmo la otra mientras las dos cmainaban juntas hacia el altar y detras de ellas venian las damitas de honor, adornando su camino de petalos de rosas...

Ikuto Pov

Yo ya habia llegado al altar, me desesperaba no poder ver a Amu, pero me aguante, por que "es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes del matrimonio" bah, es pura tonteria

Mi cabeza estaba alterada hasta que vi entrando a mi hermana y a Amu, totalmente hermosas, en especial MI amu, se veia demasiado bien para ser verdad, ese vestido la hacia lucir muy bien su figura, y con su maquillaje y peinado se veia absolutamente hermosa...bueno siempre esta asi, pero hoy un poco mas, esto marcara el primer dia de nuestra vida juntos

Al llegar ellas al estrado, me miro con sus brillantes ojos ambar, dejando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, como siempre

La mire a los ojos y le susurre

- Te ves hermosa

Gracias- me agradecio elevando su sonrojo

Despues de eso la ceremonia siguio su rumbo...bla bla bla bla bla

Hasta que llego el momento decicivo de todo

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto, usted amara y respetara a su esposa, en la salud y en las enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe- decia el sacerdote, quien seria mi tio Rotyoce

- Acepto- le afirme

- Y usted Hinamori Amu, usted amara y respetara a su esposo, en la salud y en las enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe- le pregunto

- Acepto- dijo mientras me devolvia la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo y ternura

-Bueno entonces..puede besar a la novia- dije para levantar su velo , tomarla de la cintura, pero antes de qaue pudiera, ella se me colgo del cuello y me beso, lo cual yo le correpondi, mientras apretaba su pequeña cintura, dejando envidiosa a mi pequeña hermana, quien sin darse cuenta, Kukia ya la estaba deborando completamente, dejandola sonrojada, muy poco normal en Utau

-Que felices se ven no Rima- dijo conmovida Yaya

- Si, pero tu tienes a Kairi- le dijo Rima con una pequeña sonrisa

- Y tu a Nagi- dijo Yaya volteando simultaneamente mientras las dos quedaban frente a frente

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo Rima

- Creo que si- dijo emocionada Yaya

- Boda doble- decian mientras se agarraban de las manos y saltaban y sus respectivos novios las veian con una gotita en la cabeza

- Nani- preguntaban con miradas asesinas ante las reacciones de estos

- N..nada- decian intimidados por este duo bipolar

:::::::::::::::Despues de la ceremonia:::::::::::::::

Fin de recien casado neko Pov

Normal Pov

Llegando a su cuarto los respectivos novios, la pelirosada y el peliazul, no se habian parado de besar desde que llegaron, solo se separaban por aire, el cual lo mandaban al diablo, sus descontroladas lenguas, exploraban cada lugar de sus respectivas bocas, creando asi una guerra entre ellas; lo cual no paro hasta que el peliazul empujo a la rosadita a la cama matrimonial, el encima suyo, gano esa guerra

- Tenerte otra vez para mis propios placeres lujuriosos es tan exitante sabes- dijo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa picara

- Lo se, pervertido...mi neko hentai- dijo para seguir besandolo mientras este deshacia el amarre de su corset con total facilidad, dejando libremente los pechos de las chica

- Has crecido o soy yo- dijo pervertidamente el peliazul

- Quien sabe, por que no lo averiguas- le respondio esta dejando su cuerpo a la merced de un pervertido exitado

::::::::::..meses despues:::::::::::::::.

- Oe Ikuto, tu crees que estoy gorda- dijo Amu, levantandose la bulsa, dejando su vientre al aire

- Si, estas obesa- dijo este sin prestarle atencion

- Ja ja ja, no en serio- dijo esta con un tono preocupado

- Por que ese tono- pregunto, volteando a ver a su esposa

- Es que, bueno no he tenido mi periodo, tu crees, que...tu ya sabes..- dijo esta agachando la mirada, este ya se preocupo un poco mas, de verdad ser alo que ella esta pensando

-Te has hecho una prueba- pregunto este para voltear a verla

-No aun no- dijo esta mordiendose el labio inferior

- Enonces haste una pavonaza TT_TT- dijo el antiguo neko

- Bueno..es que es vergonzoso- dijo esta cojiendo sus mejillas

- Solo ve a acerte la prueba por favor- le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y retirandose de la habitacion

::::::::::Horas mas tarde::::::::::::::

-Etto, Ikuto...- dijo la dichosa Amu detras de la puerta del baño

- Que pasa..- djo el peliazul

- Pues...te gustan los bebes- pregunto en un tono timido y tenue

- Si, te soporte a Yoru y a ti- dijo este apoyandose en la puerta del baño

- Pues- sale del baño- Estoy embarazada Ikuto..- dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a su chico-neko

- E..en serio- pregunto este asombrado

- Si -sollozaba

- Entonces, por que lloras bonita- decia este para secar sus lagrimas

- Por que se que no me vas a querer, por que me pondre gorda y tendras que cuidar un niño- decia para sollozar en us pecho

- No seas tonta, te amare siempre, y si estas embarazada, por fin me podras dar una familia feliz- decia este para besar su frente

- E..en serio- decia para parar de llorar

- Si tontita- dijo para besarla tiernamente

- Hai- dijo sonrojada, acariciando su vientre

::::::::::::::Años despues:::::::::::::::::::.

- Maaaa, donde esta mi ropa- gritaba una castaña de cabellera larga y ojos azules zafiro como la noche

- Sabes ya eres bastante grande como para buscar tu propia ropa Meicky (N/A: y asi nacio esta belleza)- le decia la pelirosada a su hija de 14 años

- Bueno bueno, que tenemos aqui, otra pelea- decia su hermano de cabellos azules igual que su padre y ojos ambarinos como su madre

El hermano de apenas 14 se llamaba Marco y la otra chica Meicky ambos eran gemelos

Dos hijos de Amu e Ikuto

Hoy era el cumpleaños de estos gemelos

- Otra vez peleando-nyaa- decia el pequeño Yoru encarnado en Marco

- Nunca cambian- decia Miki encarnada en Meicky

- Esque- hicieron puchero los dos

- Bueno, ya hay que ir al salon, recuerden que hoy cumplen 14, tontitos gatos traviesos- decia un peliazul desordenando la cabellera de su hijo

- Ok..- decian estos saliendo de su habitacion

...

...

Para muchos años lejanos

Meicky se quedo con el hijo de Rima y Nagihiko Natsume, un joven de ojos ambares y cabellos negros medios morados

Y Marco se quedo con la hija de Kukai y Utau, Yume, una castaña de ojos morados

Y asi una normal como Hinamori Amu vivio feliz con el millonario y poderoso Tsukiyomi Ikuto

* * *

Bien bien este fue el ultimo cap

bien minna

espero verlas en otro de mis fics

bye bye

Review por este final


End file.
